Upside Down Reality
by Arwennicole
Summary: Andros was taken years ago and trained to be the Prince of Darkness. Can his sister and the woman who birthed his heir bring him back to the side of the light? Or is Andros of KO35 lost in the upside down reality of Dark Spector's world. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Upside Down Reality

By

Nicole and PrincessofSaturn

**Disclaimer: We don't own _Power Rangers_ we just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: Andros was taken years ago and trained to be the Prince of Darkness. Can his sister and the woman who birthed his heir bring him back to the side of the light? Or is Andros of KO-35 lost in the upside down reality of Dark Spector's world.**

Upside Down Reality

Prologue

Andros was running around the house trying to find his sister. "KARONE!" He shouted. He ran around and nearly tripped over his sister, who was sitting in the middle of the floor playing.

"What?" Karone whined.

Andros smiled as he sat next to his sister. "Hey, I found our telekinesis ball," he answered. He held the scrunched up, colorful up to his sister. "Want to play?" He asked. Karone smiled and nodded her head eagerly. Andros smiled and sat across from him. He pulled the ball open and the started playing telekinesis ball in the house. Andros gasped when he accidentally pushed the ball too far, past his sister's head and it crashed into a vase.

"Oh! You're in trouble!" Karone gasped.

"What was that?" Their mother demanded.

Nerissa came up the stairs and saw her vase in pieces. "Andros! Karone! What have I told you about playing telekinesis ball in the house?" She scolded.

"HE DID IT!" Karone accused.

"Hey!" Andros objected.

Nerissa sighed and picked up the telekinesis ball. "I told you, if you two wanted to play telekinesis ball, you play in the park," she reminded.

"Can we go to the park?" Andros and Karone asked in unison.

Nerissa laughed and handed Andros the telekinesis ball. "Yes, you two can go to the park," she answered.

"YAY!" They shouted.

They ran down the stairs, towards the front door. "Karone stay close to your brother!" Nerissa called out.

"I WILL!" Karone shouted back.

**(The Park)**

The two siblings laughed as they sat at their favorite spot near the shady bushes. Andros smiled as he opened the telekinesis ball again and they started playing again. Karone accidentally pushed the ball past her brother's head. "I'll get it," she told him.

"Hurry back," he answered.

Karone got up to chase the ball. Andros watched his sister with a grin, but then he heard something rustling in the bushes. He went to look over his shoulder when a monster came out and grabbed him. "LET GO! LET ME GO!" Andros shouted.

Karone grabbed the ball when she heard her brother shouting. "ANDROS!" She called. She ran back to the spot to find her brother gone.

"LET GO OF ME!" Andros shouted.

Karone looked in the trees to see only yellow eyes and her brother fighting against the creature. "ANDROS!" She shouted. The fear welled up inside of her and she dropped the telekinesis ball, running back home.

**(The House)**

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Karone shouted through her tears. Nerissa ran down the stairs.

"Karone! What is it, where's Andros?" She asked.

"I left him for a minute, mommy…I went to get the ball…he was sitting there…I heard him screaming…and…and…" Karone babbled.

Nerissa held onto Karone's arms. "And what? Karone where's your brother?" She asked. Karone let out a sob.

"A monster took him, mommy, a yellow eyed monster," Karone sobbed.

"No…"

Nerissa let Karone go and she ran to the park.

**(That Night)**

That night, Karone was lying in her bed, staring at the empty bed across her room. Her pillow was wet from her tears. She got up, her stuffed animal clutched in her arms as she left the room.

Karone sat out by the railing listening to the conversation downstairs. "Alec, we have to keep searching. He's still out there," Nerissa answered.

"Nerissa, whoever took him must be galaxies away by now," Alec answered.

Karone bit her lip as she listened to her mother sob. "My baby's gone," Nerissa sobbed.

"We still have Karone," Alec commented.

"I want my son, Alec! I want my son!"

Karone lowered her head slightly, the tears falling down her face. She walked down the stairs. "Mommy, daddy," she said quietly. Her parents looked up to see their distraught six-year-old daughter standing there. Tears fell down Karone's face. "I'm sorry I lost Andros," she sobbed. Alec stood up and he picked Karone up.

"It wasn't your fault, sweetie. You came to get mommy, you were a good girl," Alec assured her.

"Andros is gone," Karone sobbed.

Alec sat down with Karone still in his arms and he hugged both his wife and daughter at the same time.

**(Eight Years Later)**

"God job Karone," Kinwon commented. Karone let out a sigh and stood up, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "Take a break," he added.

"Yeah, thank you sir," she answered.

She sat down in a chair and took a drink of her water and stared at the morpher on her wrist. She jumped when someone covered her eyes. "Guess who?" The person asked. Karone giggled.

"Okay, Zhane, enough," she laughed.

Zhane grinned as he jumped over the back of the chair next to her and sat next to her. "Still training day in and day out huh?" He asked.

"Always," she replied.

"Hey, I have an idea. We haven't gone on an actual date."

Karone sighed and stood up. "Zhane…" she trailed off. Zhane sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Karone, you'll overdo it," he told her.

"Zhane, I have training to do."

Zhane sighed. "Fine," he answered. He got up and left. Karone bit her lip as she watched him leave and she pulled out her locket. She opened it to see the pictures of her and Andros.

"I promise I will find you, Andros. I will be strong enough and I will find you," she vowed.


	2. New Friends

Chapter 2: New Friends

Karone was walking around the party where all the villains had gathered. However, her eyes were on one particular enemy, Demion, Dark Specter's right hand man.

Demion had shoulder-length dark brown hair, hazel eyes, he was wearing black boots, black leather pants, a tight black shirt, a black jacket with the symbols of Dark Specter on it, his hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail, and around his head was a silver headband. On his side was a sword, his main source of power was from that sword.

Karone bit her lip as she tried to keep her composure as she sat down with the rest of the villains. She looked up to see Dark Specter and her blood boiled. She knew whatever took her brother must've been working for Dark Specter. "HEY! You! You at the end in the cape, what are you too good to drink with us?" Divatox snapped.

"Who are you?" Machina asked.

Demion stood up. "He's a spy!" He accused, having no idea that he was actually a she. Karone stood up and she started fighting the monsters that came at her. She jumped onto the table and kept fighting them. When she rolled out of the way from one of the attacks, Goldar ripped the cloak off her shoulders, revealing her Red Ranger form.

"GALAXY GLIDER HANG TEN!" She shouted.

Karone jumped onto her galaxy glider and she flew off. "THE SPY KNOWS MY PLAN!" Dark Specter shouted.

**(Megaship)**

Karone sighed as she arrived back at the Megaship after defeating the Velocifighters that had followed her. She turned the corner to the bridge and she froze. Two intruders were standing on her bridge.

There was an African-American young man with no hair, brown eyes, wearing black sneakers, black pants, and a torn red and gray shirt.

There was a girl with shoulder-length light brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing black shoes, black pants, a black belly shirt, a torn yellow blouse, and a headband was in her hair.

The young man glanced at the girl before taking a step. "Hi…um…this isn't what it looks like to you. We didn't come here by choice. Sorry if we startled you. Is this your ship?" He asked. Karone backed up and she looked over to see two more intruders walking up to the bridge.

A Hispanic young man with shoulder-length black hair, brown eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a torn light green shirt.

A young Korean girl with waist-length black hair, brown eyes, she was wearing black shoes, blue jeans, a torn pink shirt, and her hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail.

They all seemed to be frozen, but Karone took the first plan of action. She closed the door to the bridge and she took off down the hall. Fear was pumping through her veins, she feared they were spies for Dark Specter, there to take her prisoner. She climbed down the ladder and she hid around the corner. "They won't take me like they took my brother," she whispered. She heard them coming down the hall and she started fighting them.

"We don't want to fight you!" The guy in red insisted.

Karone kept fighting them anyways, not believing them. The ship started to rock and she went back to the bridge.

**(Planet Below)**

After crash landing on the planet below and fighting the Quantrons that were there, Karone looked over at the group of people who helped her. "Power down!" She commanded. She de-morphed and she saw the shocked looks on their faces.

"She's human!" The girl in yellow gasped.

"She's a girl," The guy in light green put in.

Karone rolled her eyes at them. She started playing with the locket around her neck. "Earth isn't the only place where girls and humans live. I'm from a Space Colony. KO-35, it's in the Karova system," she informed.

"So you're from outer space?" The guy in red asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "Incredible!" The guy in green commented. The girl in pink smiled.

"Well hey, I'm Cassie and it's really nice to meet you," she commented.  
"I'm Ashley," the girl in yellow greeted with a friendly smile.

"Carlos," the guy in green informed.

Karone backed up when the guy in red stepped forward, holding his hand out to her. "TJ," he informed. Karone stared at the hand for a minute before she placed her hand in his, shaking it.

"TJ…I'm called Karone," she informed.

Just then, DECA came over her morpher. "Karone, I've finished the damage assessment report," she informed.

"Alright, I'm on my way," she answered.

She pushed her chin-length blonde hair out of her face as she turned and walked back to the ship.

Karone sighed as she thought about what she should do with these newcomers. Either sending them back to Earth or letting them come on the journey with her to save Zordon. She let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead. "DECA, watch the ship," she instructed. She turned and left the bridge.

**(Secret Room)**

Karone entered the cryogenic chamber and she walked over to her boyfriend's frozen form. She sighed as she placed her hands on the freezing ice. Tears pressed against her eyes. "What would you have me do, Zhane?" She asked. She let out a small laugh. "I know what you'd want me to do. You'd insist on taking them with us," she added. She let out sigh as she wiped the fog from Zhane's face and a tear fell down her face. "Maybe they could help me find Andros," she murmured. She let out another sigh as she turned and left the cryogenic chamber.

**(The Bridge)**

The others were gathered around on the bridge and Karone pushed her hair behind her ear. "Here, you'll need these," she informed. She handed them each a morpher. She smiled as she stood back. "Welcome to the team," she added. They strapped the morphers on their wrists just as DECA's alarms went off.

"Karone, a ship has come into orbit," DECA informed.

"On screen."

Karone gasped when she recognized the ship. "Demion!" She gasped. She then ran off the ship again with the other Rangers behind her.

However, they had no idea they were walking right into an ambush. As soon as they exited the ship, Quantrons had them pinned. Demion laughed as he walked up to them. "You're losing your touch," he laughed. Karone glared at him and tried to shake the Quantrons off her. "I see you got some new friends. Thought you wouldn't want to try to make some new friends after what happened to your other friend," he laughed.

"Don't you dare mention him!" She hissed.

Demion sneered. "Shut up!" He snapped. He then looked over the new Rangers. "Well, I can't complain about all your new friends," he commented. He walked over to Ashley. "Can't complain at all about this one," he added. He reached out and touched her hair.

"Don't touch her!" Carlos snapped.

Demion laughed. "Kill them, but leave the Yellow Ranger," he instructed. The Quantrons nodded. Karone closed her eyes and she used her telekinesis to knock the Quantrons back. She kicked the rest of them away from the other Rangers.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Karone shouted.

She morphed and smiled to see her new friends all morphed. Demion sneered. "We will meet again," he snapped. He took out his sword, swung it around, and disappeared in a crimson red light. Karone took a deep breath.

"Let's do it," she told them.

They ran at the Quantrons, ready to fight.

**(After the Fight)**

That night, Karone was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling. She played with the locket around her neck again and she closed her eyes. "_I left him for only a minute mommy_," she heard herself say years ago.

"_I want my son back! I want my son!_" Her mother had said.

Tears fell down her face as she thought about her missing brother. The pain was still there and it was still just as painful as it was when she was a young girl. She closed her eyes, rolled onto her side, and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Their Lives

Chapter 3: Their Lives

A few days later, Karone was sitting on the bridge playing with her locket. "Hey," Cassie greeted. Karone looked up.

"Oh hey," she answered.

"Everything okay?"

Karone sighed. "Just thinking," she replied. Cassie sat next to her.

"What about? If I may ask," Cassie answered.

Karone closed her eyes. "I was thinking about my brother, Andros," she informed.

"I didn't even know you had a brother," Cassie commented.

She nodded her head slowly. "He was kidnapped…ten years ago…" she answered. Cassie bit her lip.

"Karone, I'm so sorry," Cassie told her.

Karone sighed as she opened her locket and pulled out a computer chip. She opened the microchip player in the corner of the controls and they watched as a picture appeared on the screen. Karone watched as the day of her brother's kidnapping appeared on the screen. A lump formed in her throat when she saw her brother get grabbed from behind. "_LET GO! LET ME GO_!" Andros shouted. Cassie gasped as she watched this unknown creature drag this young boy into the woods.

"_ANDROS!_" Young Karone shouted.

Ashley saw the video too. "Oh my gosh," she whispered. They watched a young Karone stand and watch in confusion as her older brother was carried through the trees. Karone wiped a tear from her face. "And you've been searching for him for ten years?" Ashley asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Karone took the chip out and put it back in her locket. "My mother was ashamed of me ever since that day," she informed.

"But it wasn't your fault," Cassie pointed out.

"You should've tried telling her that. She kept saying things like "If you stayed with your brother he would've had that morpher. If you stayed with your brother he'd be a handsome young man now." I'd hear it all the time now matter what I'd do," Karone explained.

Karone wiped a tear from her face. "I tried so hard to get her to love me again, but she was so ashamed of me, because I ran off to get our telekinesis ball," she sobbed. Ashley pulled Karone into a comforting embrace. "All I wanted was her to love me," she added. Cassie placed a hand on Karone's shoulder.

Later that afternoon, Carlos looked up when Ashley was walking out of Karone's room. "She okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's sleeping now," she replied.

"You look exhausted."

Ashley rubbed the back of her neck. "Carlos, I knew there was something wrong. You know I'm always right when I have one of my feelings," she pointed out. Carlos nodded. "I can't believe her mother did that," she muttered. She sat down and rubbed her forehead. Carlos held her hand. Ashley smiled and she placed her hand over his.

"We'll help her find Andros," he assured her.

"Yeah, I hope so."

Carlos smiled. Ashley laughed slightly as she leaned across the table and kissed him briefly. She got up from her chair and she sat in his lap. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" She asked. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hmm, we did have that movie date that we never finished," he replied and kissed her neck.

"What and do like what we did last time when we had that movie date?"

"Yeah well, my parents aren't home."

Ashley giggled and leaned back against him. "Sounds like a plan," she agreed.

"Good," he answered and kissed her shoulder and neck.

"Okay, stop or we'll never get out of here."

She jumped off his lap and they went down to Earth.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Demion was watching Ashley with a sneer on the main screen. "Perfect person to carry my heir," he sneered. An evil sneer came across his face.

"Should I send down some Quantrons to get her my prince?" Ecliptor asked.

"No, no, let her enjoy her last night as a free girl."

**(Carlos's House: Later That Night)**

Ashley smiled as she ran her hand up and down Carlos's arm. "When are your parents going to be back again?" She asked. Carlos laughed.

"You worry too much," he replied.

"Carlos…"

"Not for another hour."

Ashley sighed as she placed her head back on Carlos's chest, starting at the far wall. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can't help but think about how much pain Karone had to go through during the past ten years," she replied.

Carlos sighed and entwined his fingers with hers. "Had to be horrible. I don't know what I'd do if my mother ever treated me like that," he agreed. Ashley sighed.

"I mean, I always felt like it as my fault that Josh died but…"

"Hey, Ash."

Ashley looked up at him. "That wasn't your fault," he assured her. He kissed her forehead. "That was a total accident. He wanted you to be safe. The doctor said he fought to hang on until he knew if you were okay or not," he added. She nodded her head slowly.

"I don't know where I'd be without you, Carlos," she murmured.

"Who knows."

Ashley smiled and placed her hand on his face when he kissed her. She pulled back and sighed. "I should go home. Mom and dad are probably wondering where I am," she commented. Carlos nodded as he got up, putting his clothes back on while Ashley was getting her clothes on. She gave him another kiss. "Love you," she told him.

"Love you too," he answered.

She then left to get back home and Carlos sat in the living room and turned on the soccer game, just glad that he had someone like Ashley there.

Ashley got into her car and drove home with a smile on her face. Carlos was the best thing that ever happened to her, she didn't dare think about letting him go anytime soon.


	4. Demion's Plan

Chapter 4: Demion's Plan

A few weeks later, Karone was getting used to Earth and the Rangers were glad to help her find her brother.

One day, Ashley and Carlos were walking down the street hand in hand. Ashley had a few shopping mall bags in her hands. "You just can't go a day without shopping can you?" He teased. Ashley laughed.

"Nope," she replied.

Carlos laughed and kissed her cheek. "Well, isn't this a cute sight," a voice sneered behind them. They turned around to see Demion standing there.

"Demion!" Ashley gasped.

"Hey, beautiful," Demion answered.

Carlos stood in front of her. "What do you want?" He demanded. Demion laughed evilly.

"What do you think Black Ranger?" Demion answered.

Demion brought out his sword. "Quantrons, get them," he ordered. The Quantrons charged at them. Ashley dropped her bags and started fighting the Quantrons that came at her. Ashley looked over at Carlos.

"Up and over?" He asked.

"You've got it."

She grabbed his hand and Carlos leaned forward, pulling her over his back so she could kick the Quantrons around them. They both stood up and Carlos looked at her. "Ready?" He asked. Ashley nodded.

"LET'S ROCKET!" They shouted.

They morphed and they were able to fight the Quantrons. Demion leaned against a building just watching the fight in amusement. "Now for my plan to take action," he said with a small laugh. He stood up and pulled out his sword. "MOVE!" He shouted at the Quantrons. They moved out of the way and Demion shot a blast. Carlos watched in horror as his girlfriend was hit square in the chest from the blast.

"ASHLEY!" He shouted.

Ashley flew back, hit the wall of a building, and then she hit the ground de-morphed. Carlos went to help her when the Quantrons had him surrounded. "NO!" He shouted. Demion laughed as he put his sword back into it's sheath. He walked over and picked Ashley up from the ground.

"We've got what we came for," he informed.

Demion laughed at the Black Ranger. "Say bye, bye to your precious Yellow Ranger," he taunted. He took Ashley's morpher and threw it on the ground before disappearing.

"NO!" Carlos shouted.

He ran over to the spot just as they disappeared. Carlos picked up Ashley's morpher and de-morphed. "DECA, teleport me aboard," he instructed. He disappeared in a black light.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Demion walked by Ecliptor and went into his room. He placed Ashley on the bed and he looked at the gash on her chest. "Tsk, tsk," he sighed. He placed his hand over the gash.

"Your healing training has gone far, my prince," Ecliptor commented.

Demion smiled evilly. "I have learned from the best," he answered. He then looked over at Ecliptor. "Hand me those cuffs," he instructed. Ecliptor handed Demion a pair of silver cuffs. Demion put one of them on Ashley's wrists, wrapped the chain around the bar of the bed, and then he cuffed her other wrist. He got up and left the room.

Ecliptor followed Demion to the bridge. "My prince, are you sure she is worthy to carry your heir?" He asked. Demion sat down in his chair.

"Yes, Ecliptor, I'm positive that she's the one. She's got the traits I need for a girl to carry my heir, "he replied.

Demion ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at the plans in front of him. "She belongs to me now, Ecliptor. If I catch anyone trying to harm her while she is here, I will kill them," he informed. Ecliptor nodded.

"Yes, my prince," he answered.

**(Megaship)**

"Carlos, calm down, we'll find her," Cassie assured him. Carlos pushed his hair out of his face.

"He could do God knows what to her if we don't find her," Carlos told them.

"Just calm down and we'll continue our search," TJ answered.

Carlos sat down and he put his head in his hands. "How could I let this happen?" He asked himself. He let out a sigh and stood up. "I'll find you, Ashley," he murmured. The pain in his heart pulled at him as he searched for his girlfriend.

**(Dark Fortess)**

Ashley woke up and she went to move her hand to her head when she heard a chain run across a bar. "What the…" she trailed off. Her heart was thumping against her chest as she pulled at the chains around her wrist. "No!" She gasped.

"Well, about time you woke up," Demion commented.

Ashley looked over to see him standing in the corner of the room. "What do you want?" She asked. Demion laughed and shook his head.

"You know what I want," he answered.

He walked over and ran his finger along her jaw line and down her neck. Ashley felt like she was going to get sick and turned her head away from him. She tugged on the chains, wishing they would just break. Ashley heard one of the shackles come loose and she looked up to see that one of her wrists was free. "No!" Demion gasped. Ashley swung out and hit him in the face with the loose shackle. She then kicked him in the stomach and ran out of the room.

Ecliptor saw Ashley trying to escape and he grabbed the chain before she got far. Ashley hit the floor when someone grabbed the chain. "Demion, are you alright?" Ecliptor asked. Demion had a cut on his face from the shackle.

"I'm fine, but she won't be," he replied.

Ashley held her wrist, but then Demion grabbed her by her throat and slammed her against the wall. "You think you can escape that easily? You're wrong! You can never escape," he snapped. Ashley held onto his wrist trying to get him to loosen his grip on her throat. Demion threw her to the floor before picking her up again and dragging her back into the room.

Ashley struggled, but then Demion threw her onto the bed and he pinned her underneath him. "LET GO!" She shouted. Demion grinned evilly and pinned her arms above her head so she couldn't try to scratch him.

"You're not going anywhere. You're mine now and forever," he answered.

Ashley glared at him and tried to free her leg so she could kick him away, but his grip on her legs was too strong. "LET GO OF ME!" She shouted. She gasped when he pulled out a dagger and pressed it against her throat.

"If you cooperate, you'll be fine," he sneered.

Tears fell down Ashley's face and she nodded her head slowly.

Later that night, Ashley was sitting on the floor on the other side of the room, a blanket around herself. She looked at her arms and legs to see the bruises. She buried her face in her hands and cried.


	5. Runaway

Chapter 5: Runaway

Ashley touched her healing bottom lip and a lump went up into her throat. She looked down at the clothes she was wearing.

Black boots, black pants, a black shirt, and her hair was pulled back in a braid.

She rubbed her sore stomach, she was feeling horribly ill. She guessed it was from the stress of being on that ship and the fear of being with Demion day in and day out. She pressed her forehead against the wall and she looked at the shackles around her wrists. She played with the ring that was on her hand. "Carlos…" she murmured. Tears fell down her face and she let out a small sob. "I have to get out of here," she whispered. She looked up and she saw Demion's back turned towards her. She looked at the chains that were on her wrists. She got up, went up behind Demion and she wrapped the chains around Demion's neck. Demion held onto the chains and she held tight. "Where is your hanger?" She asked. Demion grinned evilly.

"You can run, Ashley, but you can never hide from me," he sneered.

"I've been trapped here for _two_ weeks! Now TELL ME! WHERE IS THE HANGER!"

She tightened the chains around his throat. "Follow the Quantrons," he answered. She let him go and she ran down the hall. "Ecliptor, after her," Demion gasped out when Ecliptor came in.

"Yes my prince," he answered.

Ashley ran as fast as she could down the hall. She jumped into the velocifighter and flew off.

**(Megaship)**

Carlos was still searching for Ashley when he saw a velocifighter get hit and it landed on the planet below. "That was weird," he commented. He got up and went down to the planet below to see what was going on.

**(The Planet)**

Ashley stumbled out of the velocifighter holding her stomach. Her shoulder ached as well as her head. She looked at the cuffs around her wrists and she let out a frustrated sigh. She looked up to see the velocifighters starting to land. "No…" she whispered. She slowly got up an she hid behind a rock. She heard the Quantrons searching for her and she bit her lip. "_Please don't find me_," she thought. She nearly screamed when someone grabbed her shoulder, but covered her mouth.

"Hey, hey, it's me," Carlos assured her quietly.

"Carlos!" She gasped.

She hugged him tight and buried her head into his shoulder, letting out a sob. Carlos stroked her hair and hugged her tight. "They're gone. I took care of them," he assured her. Ashley continued to cry, she was so happy that she was off that ship, that she was back in Carlos's arms. "Can you stand?" He asked.

"I can try," she replied.

She tried to stand up, but her ankle was killing her and she shook her head. "No, I can't," she replied. Ashley gasped when Carlos picked her up.

"I've got you," he assured her.

She placed her head on his shoulder and she fell asleep against him. Carlos got her back to the Megaship.

**(Megaship)**

The other Rangers looked up as Carlos walked down the hall with Ashley in his arms. "Where did you find her?" Cassie asked.

"She escaped the Dark Fortress. A few velocifighters had shot her down and she landed on the planet below," he replied.

"Let's get her to the infirmary," Karone informed.

Carlos carried Ashley to the infirmary.

**(Infirmary)**

Carlos set Ashley down on the medical bed and he held her hand while Karone ran a scanner over her. Karone stalled for a minute. "What?" Carlos asked. Karone glanced at the Black Ranger.

"Carlos…um…" she trailed off.

"What?" He asked.

Karone rubbed the back of her neck as she ran the scanner over Ashley again. "What?" Carlos repeated.

"Um…according to the scanner…she's…she's been raped," she replied.

Carlos's eyes widened in shock, but then the anger was showing quite noticeably. "Carlos," Ashley murmured. Carlos looked down at her. "Don't leave me alone okay?" she asked. Carlos sat next to her and he kissed her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.

"But we should get her out of these cloths," Cassie put in.

"I'll get her something," Carlos assured them.

He kissed Ashley's forehead and he went to get her a change of clothes.

When he came back, Ashley was sitting up with her arms wrapped around herself. "Here," he murmured. He placed a pile of clothes beside her. She looked over to see that it was his uniform.

"Carlos…" she trailed off.

"I don't think you'd want to wear the tight shirt and everything right now."

She nodded her head slowly and tears fell down her face. "Look at me, Carlos, I'm a mess," she sobbed.

"Everything's going to be okay," he assured her.

Ashley shook her head. "Look at my wrists from his shackles! LOOK AT THIS!" She shouted. She got off the medical table. She pulled off the jacket that she was wearing, revealing the bruises on her arm. "HE DID THIS!" She shouted. Carlos saw the bruises and just stood there in shock. "He broke me, he broke me so he could get what he wanted from me," she sobbed.

"Ashley…" he trailed off.

"Stay away, don't touch me."

She then ran out of the infirmary with tears streaming down her face.

**(Ashley's Quarters)**

Carlos walked into Ashley's quarters to find Ashley asleep. He wiped a stray tear from her face. He had to get her out of these clothes. He pulled a sedative from his pocket and gave it to Ashley so she wouldn't wake up while he was changing her clothes. He gently pulled off the shirt and pulled on the black long-sleeved shirt. Carlos pulled the pants off, revealing the bruises on her legs from where he held her down. He pulled the other pants he brought in for her and then he left her alone to sleep.

As he walked down the hall with the other set of clothes in his hands, he came to the trash spot and he threw the clothes out.

**(Infirmary)**

Karone sighed as she was cleaning things up in the infirmary. She came across the medical scanner and saw that there was something flashing on it. "What the…" she trailed off. She picked it up and she pushed a few buttons on the scanner. Her eyes widened in shock. "No…" she whispered.


	6. Unbearable

Chapter 6: Unbearable

Karone bit her lip, how was she going to tell Ashley the news she knew would change her life forever. Ashley was her best friend and she didn't want to see her hurt. "I have to tell her," she muttered. It was either Karone told her, or she was going to find out the worse way ever.

Ashley was sitting in her room trying to catch up on the homework she missed from when she was trapped on the Dark Fortress. "Ashley?" Karone called.

"Come in," Ashley answered.

Karone came in. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Karone asked. Ashley turned around in her chair with a sigh.

"I've been a little sick this morning, but I think my body's just trying to readjust from all the stress," Ashley replied.

Karone bit her lip. "You okay?" Ashley asked. Karone let out a sigh.

"Ashley, I have something to tell you," she replied.

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

Karone sat down and she pushed her short blonde hair out of her face. "Ashley…I was cleaning up the infirmary when I found the scanner on the medical bed. The light on the screen was blinking. I must've overlooked it while Carlos and I were checking you over," Karone explained. Ashley gave her a quizzical look. "On the medical scanner, it doesn't just scan the injuries, it also scans your life energy," she added.

"Okay, what does that have to do with me?" Ashley asked.

"Well…there were two life energy readings. One's from you," Karone replied.

Ashley was a little confused, but then it hit her. "No…" she whispered. Tears pressed against her eyes and she shook her head. She lowered her head and she let out a sob. "No, no, no," she sobbed. Karone kneeled down in front of Ashley and hugged her. Ashley hugged her back and let out another sob.

Carlos was walking to Ashley's room when he heard her crying. "Everything's going to be okay, Ashley," He heard Karone say.

"No it's not okay, Karone. I'm pregnant…that bastard got me pregnant," Ashley answered.

Carlos felt his blood run ice cold. He stood by the door and listened a little bit more. "We'll help you," Karone assured her. Carlos heard Ashley start crying again and he stormed down the hall.

**(Equipment Room)**

"DECA, I'm going down to the planet below. Don't tell anyone where I've gone," he instructed. He walked over to his jump tube.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Carlos then jumped down his jump tube and to the planet below.

**(The Planet)**

Carlos stood on the planet de-morphed. "DECA, send this transmission to the Dark Fortress," he instructed.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Demion was practicing his fighting skills against Ecliptor. Ecliptor went to knock Demion's feet off from under him, but Demion jumped over his head and kicked Ecliptor in the back. Ecliptor stumbled and looked over at the young man. "Your skills are getting better my prince," he commented. Demion grinned and he dodged Ecliptor's next attack.

"I learned from the best," he answered.

Just then, the computer went off. "What now?" Demion muttered. He walked over to the screen and he played the message. Carlos's image appeared on the screen.

"Demion, I want you to meet me on the desert planet of Zirkon. I'm challenging you," Carlos informed.

The transmission was cut. Demion traced the scar that was on his right cheek from the shackle that Ashley hit him with when he first brought her aboard. "Your orders my prince?" Ecliptor asked. Demion grinned evilly.

"Go to the planet Zirkon," Demion replied.

"As you wish, my prince," Ecliptor answered.

"Get my body armor," Demion ordered.

One of the Quantrons left to get his armor and Demion sat down. "I have a Black Ranger to defeat," he said with an evil laugh.

**(Zirkon)**

Carlos was walking around the velocifighter that Ashley had crash landed in. He looked inside and saw that everything was broken inside. "My Quantrons know how to aim," a voice laughed. Carlos looked over to see Demion standing there. He jumped off the velocifighter and he glared at Demion.

"How could you do that to Ashley?" He demanded.

Demion laughed. "She's mine, Black Ranger and because she's mine, I can do whatever I please with her," he answered.

"Ashley's not yours and she's not even property to start with," Carlos snapped.

Demion sighed and pulled out his sword. "Black Ranger, we can sit here and spit insults at each other all day or I can kill you now," he answered. Carlos glared at Demion and held his morpher up.

"LET'S ROCKET!" He shouted.

Carlos morphed and got into a guarding stance. "LUNAR LANCE!" He shouted. His Lunar Lance appeared and he started fighting Demion. Demion glared at Carlos and he pinned the Black Ranger up against a rock.

"You can't defeat me," he snapped.

He placed his hand on Carlos's chest and dark red electricity left his hand and went straight into Carlos's chest. Carlos cried out in pain and when Demion stepped back, the Black Ranger fell onto all fours and he de-morphed again. "A little jolt of electricity isn't so bad," Demion laughed. Carlos held his chest in pain. "And as for your precious Ashley. I'll get her back and when I do, I'll make sure that you'll never see her again," he threatened. Carlos felt his blood boil in his veins.

"You won't win," Carlos snapped.

Carlos tried to get up, but then Demion kicked him hard in the side. "I want Ashley back. You will return her to me," he snapped. Carlos held his side in pain.

"I won't," Carlos answered.

Demion kicked him again. "If you don't return her willingly, I will take her by force," he snapped.

"CARLOS!" A voice shouted.

They looked over to see Cassie and the other Rangers there, but Ashley wasn't with them. Carlos let out a sigh of relief when he saw that Ashley wasn't with them. Demion sneered and he threw a blast at the Rangers. "I want her returned to me," he snapped. Then he disappeared. Cassie ran over to Carlos.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think so," he replied.

TJ and Cassie helped him stand up. "What were you thinking?" Karone asked.

"I wanted to kill him for what he did," Carlos replied angrily.

He went back to the ship without another word.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley was sitting in the infirmary after Alpha checked her over again, mostly to check the baby over. "Everything okay?" Carlos asked. Ashley sighed and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Well, I'm definitely pregnant," she replied.

Carlos sat next to her. "I have no idea how to take care of a baby to begin with, Carlos. How am I going to do this?" She asked. Carlos reached over and held her hand.

"With my help," he replied.

Ashley lowered her head slightly and Carlos pressed his forehead against the side of her head. "I love you, Ash," he murmured. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I love you too," she answered.

Carlos wrapped his arm around her back and tucked her head under his chin. "I'm always here for you, Ash. I always have been here and I always will be here," he assured her.

"Good, because for the next nine months I'm going to need you," she answered.

They stayed like that for a long time. After awhile, Ashley was asleep. Carlos had her lay down and he just watched her sleep. He ended up falling asleep in the chair he was sitting on.


	7. A Hard Decision

Chapter 7: A Hard Decision

Ashley sighed as she sat in the waiting room. "You sure you can do this?" Cassie asked. Ashley let out a sigh and sat back.

"I'm not sure," she replied.  
"Well you better making sure now," Karone pointed out.

Ashley bit her lip and she ran a hand across her stomach. "Once you do it, you can't take it back," Cassie agreed.

"Guys, stop," Ashley snapped.

"Ashley, we've been against this for a long time," Cassie answered.

"I can't carry Demion's baby. He'll come after the baby then."

"Then protect it, don't kill it."

Ashley sat down again and let out a sigh. "I've already made the appointment," she stated.

"You can get up and just walk out," Karone pointed out.

Ashley bit her lip and she lowered her head slightly. "Ashley Hammond?" The nurse called. She let out a sigh and got up and left with the nurse.

Ashley looked around the room she was in and she leaned against the wall, staring at everything in the room. She pushed her hair out of her face, her hands were shaking badly. She looked up at the ceiling. "Can I please get a sign of what I'm supposed to do?" She asked. She lowered her head slightly and closed her eyes.

An image appeared in Ashley's mind. She was in a room on the Megaship, rocking back and forth in a rocking chair with the baby in her arms.

Ashley opened her eyes and she felt the tears on her face. "What am I doing here?" She asked. She grabbed her jacket and she left the room.

She came back to see Cassie and Karone still there. "Let's get out of here," she told them. They got up and left the clinic.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley sighed as she sat down on her bed. She ran her hand across her stomach again and she laid back. "I have no idea how to raise a baby," she murmured. She kept her hand on her stomach and she ended up falling asleep.

**(Ashley's Dream)**

**_Ashley came home and she threw her jacket, purse, and keys into a chair. "I'm home!" She called. She smiled when she heard a pair of footsteps running down the stairs. She smiled when her son came running over to her._**

"**_MOMMY!" He shouted._**

_**Ashley picked him up. "You're getting too big," she told him.**_

"**_No, you're getting smaller," he answered._**

_**Ashley laughed and she kissed the side of his head.**_

**(End Dream)**

Ashley woke up and she let out a sigh. "_You belong to me_," a voice whispered. Ashley sat up quickly and looked around.

"Hello?" She called.

"_You belong to me_," the voice repeated.

Ashley felt her heart thumping against her chest. "Demion…" she whispered. She started shaking as those words kept repeating over and over. She then gasped when he appeared in front of her. "How did you…" she trailed off.

"You think you were able to escape that easily?" He asked.

Ashley never felt so scared in her whole life. She then screamed when he walked closer to her. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed.

"You're mine, Ashley," he snapped.

Ashley shook her head. "NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed. The door opened and Cassie came in just as Demion disappeared.

"Ashley! What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked.

Ashley let out a sob. "He was here! He was in my room! He was going to take me!" She sobbed. Cassie placed her hands on Ashley's face.

"Who was here?" She asked.

"Demion! He was here," Ashley sobbed.

"Ashley no one's here."

"H--He was here."

Ashley let out another sob. "He was here," she insisted.

**(Bridge: That Night)**

Carlos was sitting on the bridge when Cassie came in. "How is she?" He asked.

"I had to give her a sedative to calm her down," she replied.

Carlos pushed his hair out of his face. "She's such a wreck right now," Cassie commented.

"I know and I wish there was something I could do about it. I mean, I'm her boyfriend, I should try to figure out someway to help her," he answered.

"She'll be okay," she assured him.

"She's not okay, Cassie. She thinks she sees Demion in her room!"

"What do you propose we do then?"

Carlos sighed and he kicked the wall. "I don't know!" He replied angrily.

"Carlos…" she started.

"It's my fault."

"What?"

"It's all my fault that Ashley's been raped."

Cassie shook her head. "It wasn't your fault," she answered. Carlos nodded his head.

"I didn't protect her like I promised," he insisted.

Cassie shook her head and she placed her hand on his face. "Carlos, it wasn't your fault," she assured him. Just then, the ship rocked a bit, making them stumble slightly and Carlos hit the wall behind him. Without realizing it, Carlos was kissing her. Cassie was stunned for a minute, but then she kissed him back. Carlos placed his hands inside of her jacket. "_What am I doing?! I'm with Ashley not Cassie!_" He thought. Every part in his brain was telling him to push her away, but the more his brain told him to push her away, the more he wanted her.

Before any of them knew it, they were in Carlos's room. They were on Carlos's bed making out yet, forgetting all about their Yellow Ranger who was asleep in the room down the hall. Carlos removed the jacket from Cassie's shoulders and Cassie removed his jacket from his shoulders. He kissed along her neck and nipped at her earlobe. Cassie moaned quietly and tangled her hands in his hair. Just then there was a knock on the door. Cassie pushed him back. "Who is it?" Carlos asked.

"Ashley," she replied.

"Shit," Carlos cursed quietly.

Cassie got up and pulled her jacket on. She fixed her hair and she straightened her clothes. Carlos pulled his hair back in the ponytail he had it in before. Carlos had Cassie stay there and he left the room.

Ashley stood there with a quizzical look. "You okay? You're all flushed," she commented.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Carlos smiled and held her hand. "Have you seen Cassie?" She asked.

"Um…she had to go to Earth for something," he replied.

"Oh…"

"She'll be back soon."

They walked down the hall and Cassie peeked out of Carlos's room. She bit her lip and she pushed her hair out of her face. "What have I done?" She asked quietly. Then she walked down to her quarters.

Cassie went into her quarters and she showered. She pressed her forehead against the wall of the shower and let out a shaky sigh. "I betrayed my best friend. How could I betray my best friend?" She asked herself. Tears fell down her face, but they mixed in with the water.

After the shower, Cassie was lying in her bunk staring at the ceiling. She wiped her tears from her face and she let out a sigh. There was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"Carlos," he replied.

She sat up. "Come in," she answered. Carlos came in.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," she answered.

"I think we need to talk."

"You think?"

Carlos sat down in the chair and pushed his hair out of his face. "This can't happen," she told him before he could say anything.

"What?" He asked.

"This _can't_ happen, Ashley's my best friend and I don't want her to get hurt even more. Especially while she's in this fragile state. With what Demion did and with his baby on the way? Her finding out that you and I almost slept together, that would just tear her apart."

"I know."

Cassie stood up. "How could this happen? You guys are my best friends! This can't be happening!" She insisted. Tears pressed against her eyes. "I can't," she sobbed. Carlos walked over and he hugged her. Cassie let out a sob. "What are we doing Carlos? We're just adding to the worse things that have ever happened to Ashley list. How could we do this to her, Carlos? How could we?" She asked. Carlos sighed and stood there in silence.


	8. In the Dark

Chapter 8: In the Dark

Ashley sighed as she walked down the hall towards her room. "You okay, Ash?" Cassie asked. Ashley glanced at her.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Ashley replied.

Ashley pushed her hair out of her face as she opened the door to her quarters. She pulled off her jacket and pulled her hair out of the bun it was in. She sat down on her bed and removed her boots. Tears pressed against her eyes and she laid back on her bed. She pulled the blanket up to her chin and she fell asleep.

**(Later that Night)**

The whole ship was silent. Alpha had shut himself down in the engine room and DECA's red eye was keeping track of everything on the ship.

Ashley slept peacefully with her hand on her stomach. A dark red flash appeared in her room and Demion stood there. He looked at DECA and a sneer came across his face. "Not nice to spy," he sneered. He reached up and unplugged DECA from the wall and then he turned the alarms off in her room. Demion sneered as he walked over and he clamped his hand over her mouth. Ashley woke up and she let out a shriek, but it was muffled. Demion sneered when he straddled her sides. "You really thought you could escape me?" He asked. Ashley went to kick him off her, but she gasped when she saw a blaster on his side. "Yeah, one little peep out of you and that's the end of it," he threatened. Ashley shook her head slowly.

"_No! Not again! Not right in my own room!_" She thought.

She closed her eyes and tears fell down her face when she felt his hand creep up her shirt. Ashley had to think fast or he was going to rape her right in her own room. She took the chance and she kneed him in the stomach and she kicked him off her. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed. She looked at Demion as he got off the floor. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed. Demion stood up and disappeared just as TJ ran in.

"Ashley what's wrong?" He asked.

He was by her side, but Ashley started screaming. "DON'T TOUCH ME! GET HIM! GET HIM!" She shouted.

"Ashley what happened?" Karone asked.

"He was here! Demion! He was here!" Ashley replied.

"Ashley there's no one here," Carlos told her.

"BUT HE WAS! HE HELD ME DOWN ON MY BED AND HE WAS GOING TO RAPE ME!" Ashley screamed.

Cassie grabbed onto her shoulders. "Ashley, you have to calm down, this isn't healthy for you or the baby," she reminded. Ashley shook her head, her entire body was shaking, and she just kept mumbling things.

"Cassie, could you get me the sedative?" Karone asked.

Ashley looked at Karone in shock. "I--I call for help and you're giving me drugs?" She asked.

"Ashley, there's nobody here, and no one can get past DECA's systems," Karone replied.

"But he was here! I saw him! I felt him!" Ashley insisted.

Cassie came in with the sedative. "Here, Karone," she told her. Karone took the sedative.

"NO! I CALL FOR HELP AND YOU'RE GIVING ME DRUGS!" Ashley shouted.

She pushed Karone back and she ran down the hall. "ASHLEY!" Carlos called. Ashley didn't answer, she just kept running.

**(Earth)**

Ashley sat in the park, not caring that she was in one of the most dangerous places in Angel Grove. Ashley placed her head in her hands and she cried. "Shouldn't be here by yourself," a voice commented. Ashley jumped and she got off the bench in a guarding stance.

"Stay away from me," she told him.

Demion smiled as he walked around the bench. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" She asked.

"You're mine," he replied.

Ashley let out a sob. "It's pointless isn't it, Ashley?" He asked. Ashley let out another sob and she dropped her guard. She dropped to her knees and her shoulders shook as she cried.

"Demion…please…I'm begging you…leave me alone…" she sobbed.

Ashley placed her head in her hands and continued crying. Demion stared at her for a second and then he disappeared. Ashley lifted her head up and she saw that Demion was gone. She got up and she went back to the Megaship.

**(Megaship: The Next Morning)**

Carlos looked into Ashley's room to find his girlfriend asleep. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Cassie there. "Oh hey, you scared me," he commented.

"Didn't mean to," she assured him.

Carlos smiled at her slightly and looked back at Ashley. "She came back after an hour, she needs her sleep," he commented. Cassie nodded her head slowly. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her forehead against his shoulder. Carlos placed his hand over hers and they left Ashley alone to get some sleep.

**(Angel Grove Park)**

Cassie sighed as she walked around the park holding Carlos's hand. "This is a bad idea," she commented.

"What is?" He asked.

"You and me," she replied.

Carlos sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Shouldn't we tell Ashley?" She asked.

"No! No, not right now," he replied.

"Why not?"

"Not right now, Cass. With what happened with Demion and the baby…I don't think it'd be a good idea."

Cassie let his hand go. "Then I think we should stop seeing each other," she told him. Carlos stared at her. "She's my best friend and I can't keep lying to her," she insisted. Carlos held onto her hands.

"Cassie, if I tell her now it'll tear her apart," he pointed out.

Cassie sighed as she hugged him and placed her head on his chest. "I'll tell her eventually, but right now is not a good time," he assured her. She closed her eyes and sighed again.


	9. An Heir

Chapter 9: An Heir

Ashley bit her lip as she walked into her quarters. She laid down on her bed and she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. Everyday was a nightmare to her, because everyday the baby was growing bigger and bigger. Even though she still wasn't showing, but she knew that in the near future, she was going to be the mother of Demion's child. "Ashley," Carlos called. He knocked on the door. Ashley buried her head into her pillow.

"Go away," she answered.

"Ashley please let me in."

"No."

"Ash…"

"Please, Carlos, just leave me alone."

Carlos sighed and he placed his hand on the door. "Okay…if you need anything. I'll be down on Earth in the soccer field," he informed.

"Fine," she answered.

Ashley turned onto her back and she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to claim her. When it did, a crimson red light appeared in her room. Demion turned DECA off as well as the alarms. He walked over to Ashley's sleeping form and he stroked her soft hair. He refused to wake her up this time, he stepped back and stared at her sleeping form. However, when he was close to her, he had felt another life energy coming from her. "A child…" he whispered. Demion had a feeling that it was the heir he was looking for, but he had a syringe appear in his hand. "Better make this quick," he muttered. He covered Ashley's mouth, making her wake up. "Don't move," he hissed. Ashley tried to fight him off, but she felt a sharp pain go through her and she saw that he stuck a needle in her stomach.

"_Oh God!_" Her mind screamed.

Demion winced when she bit his hand. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" She screamed. She tried to get Demion away from her. "HELP ME!" She screamed. Demion got off her and disappeared once again just as Karone came in.

"Ashley! What happened?" She asked.

"I was attacked," Ashley sobbed.

"Who attacked you?"

"Demion…I was sleeping and he held me down…he had a syringe…"

Karone stared at Ashley. "He…he held me down and he stuck me with a needle," she sobbed. Karone lifted Ashley's shirt, there was no mark on her stomach.

"Ashley, there's nothing there," she insisted.

Ashley looked at her stomach. "He stuck me with a needle Karone! I swear! I saw him do it," she insisted.

"You could've been dreaming," Karone answered.

"NO! IT'S NOT A DREAM!" Ashley shouted.

"Ashley calm down!"

"I can't calm down! He's out there! He tried to hurt my baby!"

"He wouldn't hurt his own child!"

"You don't know that!"

Cassie was standing there watching Karone trying to calm Ashley down. "Ashley if you don't calm down you will hurt yourself and the baby," Karone insisted.

"YOU CALM DOWN! I'VE BEEN ATTACKED!" Ashley shouted.

"YOU WEREN'T ATTACKED!"

"I WAS! HE ATTACKED ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING!"

Ashley was shaking. "I want Carlos…" she told Karone.

"What?" Karone asked.

"Did I stutter? I want Carlos! Bring him back here! I WANT CARLOS HERE!"

Karone looked over at Cassie. "Cassie, find Carlos and tell him to come back up here," Karone instructed.

"Right," Cassie answered.

The Pink Ranger left and Ashley sat there shaking like a leaf. She was laying on her side, curled up in a ball. "I want him here…" she murmured.

"He's coming, Ash," Karone assured her.

A few minutes later, Carlos came in. "Cassie told me what happened, are you okay?" He asked. Ashley threw her arms around him with tears falling down her face.

"Demion was here, Carlos, he was here," she sobbed.

Carlos stroked her hair and he looked at Karone. "She says he stuck a needle into her stomach, but there isn't a mark on her stomach," Karone told him.

"Both of you get out," Carlos told them.

"Carlos…"

"Just get out and leave us alone."

Karone got up and she left with Cassie. Carlos had Ashley lay down and he stroked her hair. "Did he say anything?" He asked. Ashley held her pillow to her chest.

"He told me not to move and then he stuck the needle in my stomach," she replied.

Carlos stroked her face. "You believe me don't you Carlos? You don't think I'm making all this up do you?" She asked.

"I just don't understand why he'd want to hurt his own child," he replied.

Ashley placed a hand on her stomach. "He was trying to hurt my baby," she whispered. Carlos kissed her neck and he laid down behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Ashley turned over and she buried her head into is chest. He kissed the top of her head and ran circles over her back. "I love you," she murmured. Then she fell asleep.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Demion hissed when he took his own blood sample. "My prince, what are you doing?" Ecliptor asked. Demion ran the test.

"Just checking something," he replied.

Ecliptor stood behind Demion when the test came out positive. "Well, my old friend, it seems that my plan worked," he informed. Demion laughed evilly. "The Yellow Ranger is carrying my heir," he informed. Ecliptor chuckled evilly.

"Indeed, your plan has worked," he agreed.

Demion stared at Ecliptor. "Let no harm come to her during the next six months," he instructed.

"Yes, my prince," Ecliptor answered.

Demion walked over and he pressed a few buttons on the console. He watched as the image of Ashley asleep in Carlos's arms appeared on the screen. "Soon, Black Ranger, you will lose her forever," he vowed with an evil chuckled. His eyes went to Ashley's still flat stomach. "Soon, I will have an heir," he added quietly.


	10. A New Friend

Chapter 10: A New Friend

Ashley sighed as she drove up to the clinic. She placed a hand on her stomach. "Okay, whatever you are…we're going to see Dr. Smith today," she stated. She got out of the car and she went into the clinic.

The doctor came in with a smile. "How are you feeling today, Ashley?" He asked.

"Just a little morning sickness, but not so bad," she replied.

"Good, you know the drill."

Ashley sighed as she lifted her shirt and the doctor applied the gel to her stomach. The screen was moved up a bit so Ashley could see the picture and a smile came across her face. "I know it's still a small, but your baby's right here," he informed. He pointed at the screen with a smile. Ashley smiled to see the tiny baby on the screen. "Have you talked to your parents?" He asked. Ashley bit her lip and she nodded her head slowly. "And what did they say?" He asked. He cleaned the gel off her stomach.

"We had a very long talk about it. We talked about the adoption bit," she replied.

"And?"

"And I don't want to do it."

"Ashley, you're only seventeen."

"I know how old I am, doc. I just don't want to give up my baby."

The doctor nodded and he left the room. Ashley tilted her head back and she rubbed her forehead. "What a nightmare," she muttered. She got up and she got ready to leave.

**(Clinic Parking Lot)**

Demion appeared beside the building and watched as Ashley walked out of the clinic. A smile came across his face as he waved his sword over him and crimson red sparkles formed around him. He was in perfect disguise.

He had shoulder-length dark brown hair with blonde streaks, hazel eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a white muscled shirt, and a dark red over shirt with the buttons undone.

Demion pulled his hair back in a half-ponytail and a grin came across his face. "Showtime," he commented. He walked by Ashley as if he wasn't watching what he was doing and he "accidentally" bumped into her, making her drop some stuff she was carrying. "Oh I'm sorry miss," he apologized.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention," she answered.

Ashley did a double take at the young man before her. She felt her heart miss a beat when she looked at him. She stood up and he handed her the folder she had dropped. "Thanks…" she told him. He gave her a smile. "I'm Ashley," she informed. She held her hand out to him. He stared at her hand for a second before taking it in his and shaking it.

"Drake," he answered.

Ashley pushed her hair out of her face. "So, what brings you to the clinic?" He asked. Ashley blushed slightly.

"Um…personal reasons," she replied.

"Oh, right."

Ashley nodded her head slowly and she pushed her hair behind her ear. "Well, thanks for helping me gather my stuff," she stated.

"Sure, no problem," he answered.

She went to get to her car when Drake stood in front of the car door. "Listen, I'd like to see you again," he commented. Ashley let out a sigh.

"That's sweet, Drake, but um…I'm in a relationship," she answered.

"Oh…"

Ashley smiled and she nodded her head slowly. "I have to go," she informed. Drake got off the car door.

"Right," he answered.

He watched as she got in the car and drove off.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley sighed as she walked down the hall towards the bridge. When the doors opened, her eyes widened in shock. She saw Carlos and Cassie on the bridge kissing. "Carlos!" She gasped. Carlos and Cassie pulled back.

"Ashley, we weren't expecting you back so soon," Cassie commented.

"How could you! How could you do this to me!?" She demanded.

"Ashley, if you let me explain…" Carlos started.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

Ashley ran out off the bridge. "ASHLEY!" Cassie shouted.

**(Angel Grove Park)**

Ashley sat on the docks with her knees drawn to her chest. She had her head buried in her arms and she cried softly to herself. "Ashley?" A voice called. Ashley looked up to see Drake standing not too far from the dock she was sitting on.

"Drake…what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I live near here, what are you doing here?" He asked, lying right to her.

Ashley let out a small sob. "Everything's so messed up," she sobbed. Drake walked over and sat next to her.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

Ashley wiped the tears from her face. "Everything was messed up from the beginning. First I was raped and then I found out I was pregnant," she started. Drake just stared at her. "And then the boyfriend who I thought was the greatest guy in the universe has been cheating on me with my best friend. I have no one, I'm all alone," she sobbed.

"You're not alone," he answered.

"Yeah right."

"Seriously. Here, I'll tell you what. The phone in my house is broken so you won't be able to call me. However, if you just come to the park, I'll see you."

Ashley smiled slightly and she wiped the rest of her tears away. "Funny, you and I just met like a few hours ago and you already want to be my best friend," she commented. Drake reached over and held her hand.

"I'm here for you and the baby," he assured her.

Ashley looked down at their clasped hands and she looked at Drake. "Why do I get this weird feeling like I met you before?" She asked. Drake laughed slightly.

"Maybe in a past life," he replied.

Ashley giggled slightly and she looked at her watch. "I should go," she commented.

"You going to be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," she replied.

Drake nodded. "Remember what I told you," he stated. Ashley nodded.

"I will," she answered.

She kissed his cheek before leaving.

**(Megaship)**

Carlos sighed as Ashley brushed past him and closed the door in his face. "Ashley, please open up," he insisted.

"No, just go away," Ashley answered.

"Ashley…"

"I thought you were different, Carlos."

"Ashley, it meant nothing."  
"Bullshit, I know everything."

Carlos sighed. "It's over, Carlos, just go away," Ashley snapped. Carlos sighed as he hit the door before walking away.


	11. Noticing

Chapter 11: Noticing

A few months passed and Ashley was starting to show now. She stopped going to school and she spent most of her time on the Megaship. They got a crib for Ashley's room, it was too dangerous for Ashley to think about bringing the baby off the ship after it was born.

One afternoon, Ashley was laying on her back with a hand on her slightly swollen stomach. She bit her lip as she thought about raising a baby. She looked over at the crib and the clothes that was ready for when the baby came. "I'm only five months," she muttered. She sat up and she pushed her hair out of her face. She ran her hand over her stomach and she closed her eyes. Ashley jumped when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Karone," the person answered.

"Come in."

Karone came in with a smile. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked. Ashley shrugged slightly.

"Well, I can't say I'm ready to go back facing the school," she replied.

Karone gave her a comforting smile and she placed a hand on her knee. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared," she added.

"Well of course you're scared," Karone agreed.

"It's just that, I never thought I'd be giving birth to my enemy's child."

"Everything will be okay."

"I surely hope so."

Ashley sighed and she rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, mind if I ask you if we should go to the infirmary and check things over?" She asked. Ashley sighed.

"Hurray, another checkup," she said sarcastically.

**(Infirmary)**

Ashley laid back on the medical table and Karone ran a scanner over her stomach. "So, what do you want? A boy or a girl?" Karone asked. Ashley sighed.

"I really want a girl. I don't know if I could handle it if it's a boy," she replied.

"What would you do if it is a boy?" Karone asked.

Ashley sighed as she rubbed her stomach again. "I guess I'd learn to live with it, but I know the baby would grow up looking like it's father. That scares the hell out of me," she replied. Karone patted her shoulder.

"Well in four more months we'll find out," Karone commented.

She nodded her head slowly and she sat up slowly. "I need to get some air," She informed. Karone nodded and watched as she left.

**(Earth)**

Ashley sighed as she sat on the docks looking at the water. "Hey, wasn't expecting to see you here today," a voice commented. Drake walked over and sat next to her.

"Just thinking," she answered.

"About?"

"My baby."

"Oh…right…the baby. How is the baby?"

Ashley sat back showing him her slightly protruding stomach. "You tell me," she replied. Drake smiled slightly.

"Mind if I…" he trailed off.

"No go ahead."

Drake reached over and he placed his hand on her stomach. "You wouldn't be able to feel the baby kicking or anything yet," she answered.

"Well, at least it gets me close to you," he commented.

Ashley giggled slightly. "That's the lamest line I have ever heard," she giggled. Drake chuckled slightly and they both froze when they felt the baby kicked. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped.

"I thought you said I wasn't supposed to feel it kick yet?" He asked.

Ashley bit her lip. "I guess it just decided to do it today," she replied. Drake pulled his hand from her stomach as if his hand was on fire. "You okay?" She asked.

"Um…yeah…uh…I have to go," he replied.

He got up and he left. "DRAKE!" She called. He didn't answer, he just hurried down the street without looking back.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Demion pulled his gloves on and walked by Ecliptor. "Is everything alright my prince?" He asked. Demion stopped halfway to his room.

"I'm not sure," he replied.

"Dark Specter contacted us while you were down with the Yellow Ranger."

Demion froze. "He wants you to destroy the child she is carrying. He believes the child is the Black Ranger's," Ecliptor informed. Demion rubbed his forehead. "If you don't do it, he will," he added. He looked over at Ecliptor.

"I can't do it, Ecliptor, and I can't let Dark Specter hurt her," Demion answered.

Ecliptor stood there, in disbelief of what the Prince of Darkness was saying. "My prince, are you declaring forbidden feelings for the Yellow Ranger?" He asked. Demion thought about it for a minute.

"So what if I am?" He asked.

"Then Dark Specter will destroy her and then he'll destroy you."

"I won't let him hurt her, Ecliptor. I won't let it happen."

Demion disappeared in a crimson red light.

**(Megaship)**

Demion appeared in Ashley's room once again. He turned DECA off as well as the alarms. He walked over and he covered Ashley's mouth. Ashley went to scream but Demion had her stay quiet. "Listen to me, you're in great danger. If I take my hand away you have to promise not to scream," he whispered. Ashley stayed still. "You promise not to scream?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly and he pulled his hand away.

"You only care because I'm carrying your heir," she hissed quietly.

"Not true."

"Why would you care about me?"

Demion leaned forward until his lips reached her ear. "Don't leave the ship. He's after you because of forbidden feelings I have for you," he whispered. Then he disappeared.


	12. Jackson William Hammond

Chapter 12: Jackson William Hammond

Ashley sighed and jumped when she felt the baby kick. She loved her baby, she really did, she just hated who the father of her baby was. The tears threatened to fall down her face as she sat down when the baby kicked her again.

"Getting antsy?" Karone asked.

Ashley nodded her head slowly and she rubbed her stomach. "I'm three days late, Karone. I should've had this baby on Monday," she pointed out. Karone sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"When it's time, it's time," she assured her.

Ashley sighed and she felt the baby move. "This baby has been active all day," she commented. She went to stand up when she felt a twinge of pain go through her. "Whoa!" She gasped.

"You okay?" Karone asked.

"Um…I think so…whoa! There it goes again. I've been feeling funny all day," Ashley replied.

Ashley sat back against her chair when it happened again. "Uh…Karone! I think I'm finally in labor," she informed. Karone was in disbelief, but then she moved Ashley into the infirmary.

Ashley sat back with pain shooting through her. "Damn it, damn it!" She hissed. Karone sighed and held her hand.

"It's okay, Ashley, we'll get there," she assured her.

Ashley felt tears press against her eyes. "This wasn't supposed to happen to me yet. I'm so scared, Karone. I never had a baby before and I don't know how to take care of one. I didn't want a baby yet," she sobbed. Karone wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"Everything's going to be okay," Karone assured her.

Ashley let out a sob. "I'm not ready to have a baby," she added.

"We'll help you," Karone answered.

"Oh! Ow, ow, ow, ow, contraction!" Ashley whimpered.

Karone winced as Ashley squeezed her hand. "Where's Carlos? I know I said I don't want to see him again but where is he!?" She asked.

"I contacted him, he should be here any…" Karone trailed off when Carlos came in.

"I got here as fast as I could."

Ashley gave him a half smile and let Karone's hand go so she could hug Carlos. Carlos hugged her back. "I'm here. I promised you I would be for you, Ashley," he assured her.

"I knew I could still trust you," she answered.

Ashley winced and restrained herself from digging her nails into Carlos's back. She pulled back and placed a hand on her stomach. "Karone! Don't you have anything like an epidural!" Ashley hissed.

"Epidural?" Karone asked.

"It's a medication that makes Ashley numb to the pain of the contractions," Carlos replied.

Karone bit her lip and shook her head. "People of KO-35 believe in what you call "natural childbirth" we don't carry that kind of stuff," she informed. Ashley winced in pain.

"You guys are crazy!" She hissed.

Carlos winced when Ashley's long nails dug into his hand.

**(Hours Later)**

Carlos was leaning against the wall while Karone sat in front of Ashley. "Okay, Ash. I think this is the time to push so…um…push," she instructed nervously. Instead of pushing, Ashley was holding her breath. "No, don't hold your breath you won't be able to…" Karone trailed off when she realized what Ashley was doing. "No! Ashley, I really need you to push right now, don't you do this, not now," she insisted. Ashley let out her breath.

"It's not going to want me," she put in.

"What?" Karone asked.

"The baby knows I didn't want it and was planning on getting rid of it!"

Karone stared at Ashley. "Do you want the baby now?" She asked. Ashley was silent and she let out a sob. "You want the baby to be happy and safe right?" She asked, her voice shaking. Ashley nodded her head slowly. "The baby knows that too," she assured her. Karone smiled and held her hand. "We're all here for you and you know that. I just really need you to push," she informed.

"Right," she agreed.

"Carlos, I need you over here to support her," Karone instructed.

Carlos walked over and he rubbed Ashley's shoulders. "One…two…three push," Karone instructed. Ashley lowered her head and pushed. "Good push!" Karone encouraged. Carlos pressed his forehead against the side of her head.

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

Ashley fell back gasping for air and Carlos was still holding her hand. The baby's screams could be heard throughout the infirmary. "You have a little boy," Karone informed. Ashley felt tears press against her eyes as Karone set the wailing infant in her arms. "Your baby boy," she murmured. Tears fell down Ashley's face as they wrapped the baby up in a blanket. Carlos stroked Ashley's damp hair with a small smile.

"I have a son…" Ashley whispered.

She held the baby close to her with a small smile across her face. "I have a son," she repeated. She was happy to have a son, she had forgotten about the pain Demion put her through on his ship. She was holding her baby boy. Carlos smiled and he kissed the side of her head.

"I'm proud of you, Ash. You did a great job," he murmured.

Ashley smiled and she let out a small sob.

Later that night, Ashley was asleep in the infirmary, the still unnamed baby sleeping next to her. Karone smiled as she stroked the baby's soft cheek and she noticed something a bit abnormal about the baby. The baby had hints of blonde in the dark hair on his head. "That's odd," she whispered.

"What is? Is my baby okay?" Ashley asked.

Karone looked over at her. "He's fine," she assured her. Ashley sat up when the baby started crying. Karone picked him up and set him in Ashley's arms. Ashley undid the buttons on the blouse she was wearing to feed him. "He's a beautiful baby," she commented. Ashley smiled and she kissed the top of the baby's head. "And he needs a name. We can't calling him "him" it'd be a little weird," Karone commented. Ashley laughed and she held her son's hand.

"I've always liked the name Jackson, but we'll call him Jack for short," she commented.

Karone smiled and Ashley sighed a she stroked the baby's cheek. "Jackson William Hammond," she murmured.


	13. Secrets Revealed

Chapter 13: Secrets Revealed

Ashley woke up and she walked over to Jack's crib. Her two-week-old son was still fast asleep in his crib. She reached into the crib and she stroked his soft cheek. "Hey sweetheart," she whispered. Jack stirred and his tiny hand came out from the blankets. Ashley picked him up and she sat down on the bed. She pulled her shirt up and she fed her son. She held his tiny hand and then she too noticed the faint stripes in his hair. "That's odd," she murmured.

Later that day, Ashley was standing on the docks with her arms wrapped around herself. "I see you had the baby," a voice commented. She looked up to see Drake walked over to her.

"Yeah, I did," she replied.

"Boy or a girl?"

Ashley pushed her hair out of her face. "A boy, his name's Jack," she replied. Drake smiled slightly and Ashley saw something on his wrist. "What's that?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

Ashley grabbed his wrist and she pulled the sleeve back. Her eyes widened in shock. She saw the tattoo of Dark Specter on his wrist. "You…" she trailed off. She let him go. "You! You're Demion!" She hissed. Tears were threatening to fall down her face. "You were supposed to be my friend! But you're my enemy!" She snapped. She went to run pass him when Demion grabbed her arm. "LET ME GO!" She shouted.

"Not until you listen to me!" He snapped.

"You raped me!"

"And for that I'm sorry!"

Ashley struggled against him. "Forbidden feelings Ashley! I told you that months ago to protect you and our son!" He hissed. Ashley shook her head.

"You're my enemy!" She answered.

"But I'm still in love with you!"

Ashley froze at those words. "I'm in love with you Ashley and because I'm in love with you, all three of us are in danger," he insisted. She shook her head, not wanting to believe it.

"You're not capable of loving another human being!" She hissed.

"Damn it, Ashley, why won't you believe me?"

"Does raping me put a little reminder in your head? Does the fact that you're trying to kill my friends and me mean anything to you?"

"I don't want to hurt you!"

Demion grabbed her shoulders and he kissed her. Ashley froze for a second, but this kiss was different from the one he gave her before back on the Dark Fortress. She stopped struggling against him and she placed her hands on his chest. She placed her hand on the back of his neck, tangling her hand in his long striped hair. However, a blast not far away forced them apart. "Damn it," he hissed.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Dark Specter is looking for me," he replied.

Demion winced when another blast was shot. "You promise me to keep our son safe," he told her.

"That's a promise I know I can keep," she assured him.

He kissed her one last time before disappearing.

**(Megaship)**

"It's too easy to believe, Ash," Karone told her. Ashley shook her head as she held onto Jack.

"You guys don't understand…" she started.

"Ashley you're fraternizing with the enemy," Carlos pointed out.

"Shut up Carlos!" Ashley snapped.

Jack started whimpering and Ashley kissed his forehead. "Easy sweetheart," she whispered. She held his tiny hand. "Easy," she repeated.

"How can you croon over that baby when you know who his father is?" Carlos asked.

"He's my son, Carlos! I'm not turning him out just because of his father."

"If I were you, I'd give it up for adoption."

"Well, you know what Carlos. You shouldn't be talking. You sneaking around with my best friend!"

She got up and she went to her room.

Ashley set Jack in his crib and Cassie came in. "Ashley can I talk to you?" She asked. Ashley took another blanket and covered her son up while watching him start to fall asleep.

"What? Like how you betrayed me?" She asked.

"I wanted to tell you Ashley! Really I did," Cassie replied.

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Carlos said he was going to tell you."

"Well you can see how trustworthy he is."

Ashley stroked Jack's cheek with a smile. "Why Ashley?" Cassie asked. Ashley looked up.

"Why what?" She asked.

"Why do you insist that Demion's good? After what he did to you, why would you believe that he's good?" She asked.

Ashley glanced at Cassie before looking back at her baby. "Look at our son, Cassie. He's pure good," she replied.

"You're good, Ashley," Cassie pointed out.

"But if Demion was pure evil, wouldn't that be shown in our son too?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley, he's only two weeks old."

"It wouldn't matter. It would've shown already. It wouldn't matter how old he is. If his father is pure evil, it would show in our son."

Ashley held her son's hand. "My son is pure good. That means there's good in his father," she murmured. Ashley pushed her hair out of her face. "I promised I'd meet with him tonight," she added.

"Ashley that's crazy," Cassie hissed.

"I need to make sure he's okay, Cass. He could be hurt because he's in danger."

"Why would he be in danger? He's supposed to be the King of Evil."

"He's in love with me. That's why he's in danger. Now I'm going to meet with him tonight. You have to promise not to say anything to anyone."

"But Ashley…"

"Promise me, Cassie."

Cassie sighed. "I promise," she answered. Ashley hugged her with a smile. "Just be careful," she insisted.

"I will," Ashley assured her.

**(Angel Grove Park: That Night)**

Ashley stood by the docks. Jack was covered with a blanket so he'd be protected. "Ashley," a voice called. Ashley looked up to see Demion walked down to the docks. A smile came across her face. "Was it difficult?" He asked.

"No, everyone's asleep," she replied.

"Is that…"

Ashley nodded as she walked over and she stood in front of him. She removed the blanket from Jack's face. "Jackson William Hammond, your son," she informed. Demion smiled slightly as he looked at his son. "Here," she murmured. She set the baby in his arms. Demion smiled as he looked at his son. Jack curled up against his chest and had a handful of his shirt in his little fist.

"Well, well, well, what a beautiful sight," a voice laughed.

They looked up and Ashley gasped. "Darkonda!" She gasped.


	14. Traitor

Chapter 14: Traitor

Demion set the baby back into Ashley's arms and he stood in front of them. "Leave them alone, Darkonda," he snapped. Darkonda laughed and he pulled out his sword. "Ashley, get Jack out of here," he insisted.

"I'm not leaving without you," Ashley insisted.

"Don't worry about me, just go!"

Ashley bit her lip as she held Jack close to her and she disappeared. Demion winced when Darkonda grabbed him by his throat. He gagged as he tried his best to breathe. "You thought you could just betray us?" He snapped.

"I…didn't betray…anyone…" Demion gagged.

"You were with the Yellow Ranger!"

"She…gave birth…to my heir…"

"Why didn't you take the brat?!"

"I have…a plan…"

Darkonda threw him to the ground and he kicked his side. Demion winced in pain and he held his side. "Darkonda!" Ecliptor snapped. Ecliptor pushed Darkonda out of the way and he helped Demion stand up. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," Demion replied.

"He's a traitor!" Darkonda snapped.

"He's no traitor! I know his plans. You almost ruined his plans!" Ecliptor snapped back.

He disappeared with Demion.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Demion sighed as he sat down on his bed. "You took a big risk, my prince. With Dark Specter already questioning your loyalty…" he started.

"My loyalty is still with Dark Specter," Demion snapped.

"Then you should prove it to him that you are still loyal to him."

"I'm not going to kill my son!"

"You better think of something."

Demion put his head in his hands and he let out a sigh. "You're right…attack Earth," he instructed.

"Yes, my prince," Ecliptor answered.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley set Jack in his crib. "Ashley, Earth's being attacked," TJ informed.

"Coming," she answered.

She grabbed her morpher and she ran out of the room.

**(Earth)**

Ashley winced when a Quantron hit her in the back. She rolled down a flight of stairs. "ASHLEY!" Cassie shouted. Ashley held her side in pain. TJ ran down the stairs and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I think…"

Before Ashley could finish her sentence, a blast landed near them, making them hit the ground hard. She looked up and she saw Demion walking down the stairs, sword in hand. "No…" she whispered.

"You know what to do," Demion told Ecliptor.

Ecliptor nodded and he sent more Quantrons at them. "DEMION!" Ashley shouted. Demion looked at Ashley with a glare. "I trusted you!" She told him.

"You should learn never to trust me!" He snapped.

"GET DOWN!" TJ shouted.

He pushed Ashley to the ground when the Prince of Evil threw a blast at them. Karone looked up and she ran up the stairs and she started fighting Demion herself. "KARONE!" Ashley shouted. Karone ducked and she took her Spiral Saber, aiming it at his neck. The locket around his neck tore off and flew on the other side of the battlefield.

"NO!" Demion shouted.

He kicked Karone in the stomach and went to go after it when the Rangers surrounded him. "Not so fast!" TJ snapped. Demion glared at them and he raised his sword above his head.

"FIRE THE SATELLASERS!" He shouted.

Demion glanced at Ashley. "I'm sorry," he told her. Then he disappeared.

**(After the Battle)**

Karone bit her lip as she walked down the stairs searching for whatever she ripped off Demion's neck. She pushed her hair out of her face and she spotted it. She walked over and she picked it up. "Don't touch that!" Demion snapped. Karone glanced at Demion before she opened the locket. Her heart stopped, the same pictures were in his locket as they were in hers.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"I've always had it!"

Demion yanked the locket from her hand. Karone bit her lip as she turned and looked at him. "I've always had mine too," she told him. She opened her locket, showing him the same pictures. "I can't believe this…" she murmured. Demion glared at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You're Andros…my brother," she replied.

"Andros?"

Demion thought for a minute and then he glared at her. "That's not true! You destroyed my parents and my sister!" He snapped. Demion put the locket back around his neck and he glared at Karone. "Nice try, Red Ranger, but your tricks won't work on me," he told her. Then he disappeared.

"WAIT!" Karone shouted.

**(Megaship: Ashley's Quarters)**

"Are you serious?" Ashley asked. Karone nodded her head.

"He's my brother," she replied.

Ashley held onto Jack, she was in disbelief. "I knew there was good in him!" She commented. Karone sighed and she rubbed her forheead.

That night, Karone was looking over some things when she heard the bridge doors open. "Wow…things have changed," a familiar voice commented. Karone looked up and a smile came across her face.

"Zhane…" she whispered.

She got up and she threw her arms around him. Zhane hugged her tight and he buried his face in her hair. "I missed you," she murmured.

"I missed you too. What's going on? The last thing I remember was KO-35 being attacked," he commented.

Karone pulled back and she held his hands. "I have so many things to tell you," she answered. She sat him down and started telling him everything.


	15. Remember

Chapter 15: Remember

Demion rubbed his forehead as he walked through the park. He walked through the abandon cities. He looked around and he pushed his hair out of his face. "_Andros! Come inside!_" His mother said years ago. He climbed the stairs to one of the homes and he looked around. He came down a corridor that was familiar to him. He opened the door and looked inside. The whole room was trashed, he could tell there was a struggle there. He started walking around the place and he stepped on something. He looked down and saw that it was a picture. Demion reached down and picked it up.

**(Flashback)**

_**"I don't wanna," he whined. His mother laughed slightly and had him sit down.**_

"**_Stop your fidgeting Andros you're just as bad as your father sometimes," his mother laughed._**

_**He played with the clothes he was wearing. "Okay Karone, sit next to your brother," she instructed. Karone sat next to him with a smile.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Demion stared at the picture and he rubbed his forehead as he started to remember things. He dropped the picture and he left the house.

**(The Park)**

Demion walked through the park and he looked around. "I remember this place…" he murmured. He rubbed the back of his neck and he slowly walked around the park. He kept walking until he stepped on something. He looked down and he saw a colorful, scrunched up ball under his foot. He reached down and picked it up.

**(Flashback)**

_**The two siblings laughed as they sat at their favorite spot near the shady bushes. Andros smiled as he opened the telekinesis ball again and they started playing again. Karone accidentally pushed the ball past her brother's head. "I'll get it," she told him.**_

"**_Hurry back," he answered._**

_**Karone got up to chase the ball. Andros watched his sister with a grin, but then he heard something rustling in the bushes. He went to look over his shoulder when a monster came out and grabbed him. "LET GO! LET ME GO!" Andros shouted.**_

_**Karone grabbed the ball when she heard her brother shouting. "ANDROS!" She called. She ran back to the spot to find her brother gone.**_

"**_LET GO OF ME!" Andros shouted._**

**(End Flashback)**

"Andros!" A voice called. Demion looked over his shoulder to see Karone stepping out from behind a tree. "You remember don't you?" She asked. Demon pulled out his sword, aiming it at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he snapped.

"Yes you do," she answered.

Karone dared to take a step closer to him. "You're in this park because you remember that day ten years ago. Your last day as Andros, before Darkonda took you away from us forever," she answered. Demion closed his eyes as a flash of Darkonda taking him away from his sister came back to his mind. He opened his eyes and he shot a few blasts at Karone. Karone quickly rolled out of the way. When she looked up, he was gone. "Andros? ANDROS COME BACK!" She shouted.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Demion sat on his bed staring at the far wall. "It all makes sense…" he thought aloud. He rubbed his forehead. "Why Ecliptor tried to keep me from actually seeing eye to eye with the Red Ranger. Why his reason where he found me didn't make sense…it's all coming together," he muttered. He heard the door to his room open.

"My prince, I have urgent news," Ecliptor informed.

Demion stood up. "Why did you lie to me about my past?" He asked. Ecliptor sighed.

"Even though we are both evil, we're very different. I was built evil, ever cubit centimeter, but you, you Demion. You were born not built, born to be good," Ecliptor explained.

Demion sighed. "So you think if I found out who I was, that I'd want to become good again," he murmured. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"You won't become good will you?" Ecliptor asked.

Demion sat down on his bed again. "I don't know," he replied. Demion let out a sigh. "I have a son, Ecliptor…a son…" he reminded. Ecliptor nodded his head slowly. "Before I wanted my son to grow up and become the next King of Evil…" he started.

"And now?" Ecliptor asked.

Demion looked at Ecliptor. "I want him to grow up to be happy, healthy, and safe," he replied.

"And with the Yellow Ranger?" Ecliptor asked.

"She is his mother…so…yes…"

Demion sighed and he shook his head. "But I have to prove that I'm loyal to Dark Specter," he insisted. He waved his sword around and a monster appeared. "Evil is what I am and evil is all I'll ever be," he muttered.

"How may I serve you my King?" The monster asked.

Demion looked over at the monster. "Destroy the Red Ranger," he replied. The monster laughed and disappeared.

**(KO-35)**

Karone walked around the city and she pushed her short blonde hair out of her face. "ANDROS! ANDROS WHERE ARE YOU!?" She shouted. The monster Demion sent started laughing.

"Aw are you lonesome? Maybe I can keep you company," the monster laughed.

The monster then threw a blast at Karone. Karone gasped as she did a back flip to dodge an attack and she ran doing a flip over a wall to dodge a few more attacks. However, when she stood up, the monster threw a few more attacks, making her fall and hit the ground. The monster laughed and kicked Karone's wrist, making her lose her morpher. "Whoops, did you lose something? Hope it wasn't important!" The monster laughed. Karone cried out in pain when the monster stepped on her chest, pinning her to the ground.

Demion walked over and he picked the morpher up. He watched as Karone tried to get the monster off her. Demion rubbed his forehead slightly. "_You're Andros my brother_," She has said to him. He shook his head slightly. He lifted his head slightly and he looked at the morpher in his hand.

"Karone…" he murmured.

He tossed the morpher towards her before walking away.

Karone looked over to see her morpher by her wrist. She grabbed her morpher, kicked the monster off her, and she looked up to see Demion walking away. "DEMION! ANDROS! COME BACK!" She shouted. Demion just glanced over his shoulder before disappearing all together. Karone kicked the monster away before it could attack her. "LET'S ROCKET!" She shouted.

**(Megaship: After the Battle)**

Ashley was holding onto Jack, waiting for Karone to come back from meeting Demion back down on KO-35. She looked up when the doors opened and Karone came in first. "Karone!" She exclaimed.

"How did it go?" TJ asked.

"Well…" Karone started.

They watched when Demion came onto the bridge. Everyone but Ashley had a fearful expression on their face. "Demion…" she murmured. Demion looked over to see Ashley there with Jack in her arms.

"Ashley…" he answered.

She walked over and she hugged him with her free arm. "Ashley are you crazy?" Carlos asked. Ashley let Demion go.

"He's the enemy," TJ replied.

"He's protected Jack and me from any danger."

"He's the one that put you in danger!"

Jack started crying from all the shouting. Ashley bit her lip and she stood in front of Demion.


	16. Feelings

Chapter 16: Feelings

Demion sighed as he looked at the chains on his wrists. Ashley came in with a sigh. "I tried to get them to take the shackles off," she informed. Demion shrugged slightly.

"They don't trust me, I get it," he answered.

Ashley kneeled in front of him and she pushed his hair out of his face, staring at the headband around his head. "I need to ask you something, Ash," he told her. She looked at him and he reached up the best he could and he touched her face. "You know that I have feelings for you right?" He asked.

"Yes, I do," she replied.

"What do you feel for me?" He asked.

Ashley bit her lip and she held his hands. "At first I felt nothing but hate for you because of what you did to me. I hated you because you raped me, that you stalked me, and I had to give birth to your heir," she replied. She then reached over and she placed her hand on his face. "But now…you have proven to be good. I knew there's good in you because our son is pure good," she added.

"What do you feel for me, Ashley?" He asked.

Ashley stroked his face and she stared into his hazel eyes. "I feel things, but Demion, I hardly know you. I need to know who you are before I know what these feeling are," she replied.

"Understandable," he agreed.

Ashley realized that their faces were only mere inches apart. "Do you trust me?" He asked. She let out a sigh and she pulled away. "Do you?" He asked. She held his hand.

"Yes, I do," she replied.

"Why?"

"You protected our son and me. I think that's enough proof for me to trust you."

"But I…"

"Demion…I trust you."

Demion kissed the top of her hand and looked up to see Carlos standing in the doorway. "You better go," he commented. Ashley glanced over her shoulder to see Carlos. She looked back at Demion.

"I'll be back later," she informed.

She kissed his cheek before getting up and leaving.

As she and Carlos walked down the halls, Carlos grabbed her arm, making her stop. "What?" She asked.

"I can't believe you'd stoop so low to having feelings for that," he snapped.

Ashley glared at him. "He feels horrible for what he's done to me," she answered. She pulled her arm from his grasp.

"Just because you had his kid doesn't mean you have to be with him," he told her.

Ashley turned back around to look at him. "You think Jack's the only reason why I'd be with him? You think that's it?" She asked.

"He can't love you, he's not able to!" He snapped.

"You don't know him."

"And neither do you."

"He risked his life to keep Jack and me alive!"

She turned to walk away. "HE ONLY CARES ABOUT HIMSELF! HE KEPT YOU ALIVE BECAUSE OF JACK!" He shouted. Ashley spun around.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP CARLOS!" She shouted back.

Carlos grabbed her arms and pushed her back against a wall. "He's evil! He's incapable of falling in love," he hissed.

"If he truly cares about himself, he'd kill Jack and me when I was still pregnant with him! Dark Specter's going to kill him because he kept us alive!" She hissed.

Ashley glared at Carlos. "He's capable of loving, Carlos. Its you who isn't," she snapped. She freed herself from his grasp before walking away.

Later that day, Ashley came back into the engine room and she saw Demion just sitting there staring at the far wall. "I brought someone who I thought would be happy to see you," she informed. He looked up to see Jack in her arms. A smile came across his face as he tried to sit up. Ashley sat on the floor across from him and she set Jack on the floor. Demion smiled as he looked at his son. "Here," she murmured. She picked Jack up and she set him in Demion's arms. The now former Prince of Evil sighed as he kissed the side of his son's head.

"I want him to have the best life…" he murmured.

He looked at her. "And you," he added. Ashley smiled as she reached over and held his hand.

"Demion, we'll be able to prove to them that you're a good man, that you wouldn't do anything to hurt us," she assured him.

"I hope so, other wise I'm in big trouble."

Ashley held his hand and she looked at Jack. "Jack's the future now, Demion…we need your help, because if we can't save Zordon, not only would the Universe would be in trouble, but Jack too. He's our son and if we want him to have the best future, we need to protect him too," she explained. Demion nodded his head slowly.

"Agreed," he answered.

**Author's Note: I know this chapter was short, but I'm trying to get other stories finished and ready to put up on fan thing is, I'm looking for Eric/Taylor ideas. If anyone has any ideas they'd like to share, please leave them in a review or as a personal message.**

**Thank you for your support so far.**


	17. Worthy

Chapter 17: Worthy

After Demion, now Andros, proved that he was trustworthy, he was able to roam the ship freely. He was getting to know the other Rangers and he was getting to know Karone, Ashley, and Jack as well.

One day, Andros was sitting in his new quarters when there was a knock on his door. "Come in," he answered. He looked up and saw Karone standing there.

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey."

"The others would like to see you," she informed.

Andros sighed and stood up. "They going to throw me off the ship now?" He asked. Karone laughed and held his hand.

"Come on," she replied.

Andros followed Karone to the bridge.

**(Bridge)**

Andros walked onto the bridge to see the others standing there. "Karone said you wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yeah, we've been thinking," Carlos replied.

"And we've come to a decision," Ashley put in.

Andros rubbed the back of his neck, worried about what that decision was. "Based on your actions…" TJ started.

"We have decided to make you an honorary Power Ranger," Cassie finished with a smile.

Andros gave them a quizzical look and they held up a new uniform. "Welcome aboard," Ashley told him with a smile. She hugged Andros and TJ handed him the uniform.

"For a minute, I thought you guys were going to throw me off the ship," he commented.

Ashley stepped on Carlos's foot before he could say anything.

Later on, Ashley had Jack on her hip as she was looking some things when she heard the doors to the bridge open. They looked up and Andros stepped out. "Wow…" Ashley trailed off. A smile came across her face.

Andros was now wearing black boots, silver pants, a tan shirt, a silver jacket, and his hair was in the striped look, pulled back in a half-ponytail.

Ashley walked over and she hugged him with her free arm. "You look great," she commented. Andros smiled as he hugged her while being aware of the baby in her arms. Once he let her go, he smiled at Jack.

"Hey, Jack," he said with a smile.

He took Jack in his arms and he looked over at the others. "Well, welcome to the Astro Megaship, Andros," TJ greeted. Andros nodded to them.

"Thanks," he answered.

Karone smiled and she hugged Andros tight while being careful of the baby in his arms. "I'm happy to have you back," she murmured. He hugged her back with his free arm.

"I'm happy to be back," he answered.

Jack gurgled and he grabbed at his father's jacket.

Later that afternoon, Andros was walking down the hall and he took a peek into Ashley's room to find her asleep with Jack next to her. He walked over and set Jack into the crib. He walked over and he pushed the hair out of Ashley's face. He kneeled down in front of the bed and he stared at her. Never had he actually stared into her face. This was practically his first time to be actually seeing her. Ashley woke up to see him looking at her. "Andros…everything okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…yeah…everything's fine," he replied.

He reached out and stroked her cheek. "Where's Jack?" She asked.

"I put him in his crib," he replied.

Ashley sighed and she held his hand. "I'm glad you're good, Andros," she murmured. Andros smiled and he kissed her forehead.

"So am I…so am I," he answered.

Ashley grabbed his shoulder before he could leave and she kissed him. Andros stalled for a minute before kissing her back. He reached up and stroked her cheek. Andros pulled back and he stared into her beautiful brown eyes. "I should go," he murmured. She grabbed his arm before he could go.

"No…" she answered.

He looked back at her. "Stay with me," she answered. Andros stared at her for a second.

"You sure?" He asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "Yeah…yeah I am," she replied. He nodded his head slowly before pulling off his jacket, setting it down on the chair. He pulled his hair out of the half-ponytail it was in and he removed his boots. Andros climbed into the bed, laying behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and she turned over, placing her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and he let out a sigh. Soon they were both asleep.

**(Angel Grove: Next Day)**

Ashley held onto Andros's hand as they walked through the streets. "So where to?" He asked. Ashley laughed and she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hmm, the mall," she replied.

"Why?" He asked.

Ashley laughed as she walked backwards, holding his hands. "Andros, you can't walk around wearing the same civilian clothes all the time," she replied. Before he could answer, a blast landed near the. Andros grabbed her arm and pulled her aside.

"What the hell was that?" He muttered.

"Hello traitor," Darkonda sneered.

Andros got in a guarding stance, glaring at Darkonda. Ashley was in a guarding stance next to him. "Well, the two lovebirds are going to fight together," Darkonda laughed.

"LET'S ROCKET!" Ashley shouted.

Andros held his hand up and his sword appeared. "Bring it on Darkonda!" Andros snapped.

"Come and get me if you can," Darkonda answered.

Andros and Ashley ran after Darkonda.


	18. Being There

Chapter 18: Being There

"GET DOWN!" Andros shouted. He grabbed Ashley and pushed her to the grass when a blast went right over their heads.

"You can't defeat me," Darkonda laughed.

Andros grabbed his sword that was so far away and he stood up. "We'll see about that," he snapped. He closed his eyes and his sword turned crimson red.

"Andros…" Ashley trailed off.

Andros glared at Darkonda once he opened his eyes. He spun around and he fired a huge, dark red electricity shaped in a ball straight at Darkonda. "NO!" Darkonda shouted. Andros covered Ashley when he blew up.

"Is he gone?" She asked.

"For now, but he'll be back," he replied.

He helped her stand up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Let's get back to the ship."

"Right."

**(Megaship: Ashley's Quarters)**

Andros hissed in pain slightly. "Ooh! Sorry," She murmured. She sighed as she took care of the cut on his side. "Darkonda cut you up badly," she commented. Andros hissed again when she touched the gashes on his side.

"I've felt worse," he answered.

Ashley leaned forward and set gentle kisses besides the cuts. She sat back and she looked at the visible scars that were also on him. She reached out and she touched the one on his stomach. "That one I got when I was twelve. During training," he informed. He let out a sigh. "My fault, I wasn't paying attention," he added.

"Oh…" she murmured.

Ashley tried not to blush as she stared at his muscled torso. Andros chuckled. "Nothing you haven't seen before," he told her. He got up and grabbed his shirt, pulling it back on.

"Andros," she murmured.

He looked over at her and she stood in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and she placed her head on his chest. "What's all this?" He asked.

"I'm just happy you're okay," she replied.

"Hey, I've been fighting Darkonda since I was eight-years-old. He still plays the same old tricks."

Andros sighed and he grabbed his shirt. Ashley walked over and she took the jacket from the chair that it was sitting on and handed it to him. "Thanks," he murmured. He pulled his jacket on and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"How many planets have you attacked?" She asked.

He looked up at her with a quizzical look. "What?" He asked. Ashley sighed and she sat down on the bed.

"How many planets have you attacked?" She repeated.

Andros let out a sigh as he laid back on the bed and he stared up at the top bunk. "Too many to count Ash…too many to count," he replied. Ashley propped herself up on her elbow and she looked at him. She reached out and she stroked his face. "I've destroyed many planets, I also enslaved many people as much as I've killed people and separated them from their families," he added. He closed his eyes and he let out a sigh. Andros rubbed his forehead. "Every scar on my body has a story, Ashley, everyone of them except for the one on my stomach has come from a battle," he answered. Ashley bit her lip when she saw the light scar on his face, the one she gave him.

"Andros…" she started.

Andros closed his eyes when she ran her fingers over the scar on his face. "If you're going to apologize for giving me that one, don't," he answered. She reached down and she held his hand. "I know I deserved that one," he added. Ashley sighed and Andros ran his hand up and down her side. "I may regret raping you, Ash, but I don't regret that Jack is here," he added.

"I don't regret having Jack either, but I wish his existence came to be a better way," she answered.

"You mean with Carlos?" He asked.

"Carlos? That jackass, I don't think so."

She rolled onto her other side, her back facing him. "If he really cared about me, he wouldn't have cheated on me and then made Cassie lie about it," she muttered. Andros sighed and he ran his hand up and down her arm.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," he answered.

Ashley closed her eyes for a second before staring at the far wall. "I thought he loved me. I really thought it was something special," she murmured. Andros kissed the side of her head and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Good thing he doesn't love you," he commented.

She looked over at her shoulder at him. "Then we wouldn't be here right now," he pointed out. Ashley smiled as she kissed him, pushing him onto his back. She ran her fingers through his hair and she pulled back from the kiss and she closed her eyes as he kissed her neck. She sighed softly before she reached up under his shirt, careful with the gashes on his side. She giggled when he turned so he was on top and he kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling herself against him. However, they pulled back when Jack started crying. Ashley sat up and she went over to the crib.

"What's wrong sweetie?" She asked.

She picked Jack up and she sat back on the bed with Andros. "I just changed him so it can't be that," she commented. Andros held his son's hand and Ashley sighed. "I think he's hungry," she answered.

"And…"

Ashley handed Jack to him before getting up. "I've stopped breastfeeding about a month ago, trained him to drink from a bottle," she informed. She kissed Andros's cheek. "I'll be right back," she informed. She left the room and Andros sat there trying to calm their son.

A few minutes later, Ashley came back with a bottle. "Here you go. You feed him for a change," she told him. Andros smiled as he took the bottle and he held the bottle up to the baby. Jack grabbed onto Andros's hand as he drank the bottle. Ashley smiled and she leaned against the wall. "You're a great dad, Andros," she commented.

"Well thanks, speaking I've only been acting like a father for what four days?" He asked.

Ashley laughed slightly and Andros sighed when he pulled the empty bottle away from him. "Oh, before you burp him, you might want to put this on your shoulder," she informed. She put a towel on his shoulder. "He tends to spit up," she added.

"Gee thanks for the warning," he quipped.

Ashley laughed again and she pushed her hair out of her face as Andros stood up and walked around a bit, trying to burp Jack. After a couple of minutes, the baby burped and Andros put the baby back into his crib and removed the towel. "Well look at that, he didn't spit up," he commented.

"Lucky you," she answered.

Andros laughed and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. "Now where were we?" He asked. Ashley laughed as she placed her hand on the back of his neck and she kissed him.


	19. Father and Son

Chapter 19: Father and Son

Ashley sighed and she pushed her hair out of her face. "Okay I'll be gone until 3:00, think you can handle Jack while I'm gone?" She asked. Andros laughed slightly.

"We'll be fine. Besides if I have any trouble, Karone will be right here," he replied.

"Okay, but if there's anything seriously wrong…"  
"I'll contact you. You have nothing to worry about."

Andros kissed her cheek. "Now go or you'll be late," he pointed out. Ashley nodded before leaving. He walked over to his son and saw that he was still asleep. "Well, your mom just fed you before she left and you've been changed. So hopefully you'll be asleep for awhile," he murmured.

"I doubt it," Karone answered.

"Huh?"

Karone laughed quietly. "Just because he's been fed and changed, he's going to want attention," she replied. Andros rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, until he wakes up, I'm going to lay down again," he informed.

Karone nodded and Andros laid back down on his bunk after checking on Jack one last time.

**(Three Hours Later)**

Jack woke up and started crying, waking Andros up. He got up and he walked over to his son, picking him up from his crib. "Hey buddy," he murmured. Jack calmed down once Andros picked him up. "Your Aunt Karone was right, all you want is a little attention," he added. He sat back down on his bunk and he held his son's hand. "You know, I feel like I'm the luckiest man alive right now, you know that?" He asked. Jack reached up and he grabbed Andros's jacket. "I love you and I love your mother very, very much," he added. Jack gurgled and he tightened his hold on the jacket. Andros kissed his forehead. "I love you," he repeated.

After awhile, Andros got up and he started walking around the ship with Jack in his arms. Karone looked over at the doors to see Andros walking by the bridge. A smile came across her face as she turned and went back to work.

As Andros walked around the ship, he came to an empty room and he sat down. "You know, Jack. You were never a regret, but the way you came to be will always be a regret," he murmured. He set Jack on his back on his legs and smiled as the baby just reached up at the stars that were on the ceiling. "You like those?" He asked. Andros held his hands. "One day, Jack, one day. I'm going to take you to see all those planets. They're amazing places," he informed. Jack gurgled and he kicked his legs while gripping Andros's hand. Andros smiled and he used his free hand, rubbing the baby's stomach, making the baby giggle. The former Prince of Evil laughed and he did it again, making the baby shriek with laughter.

Andros walked into the equipment room and he sat down at the table with a now whimpering baby in his arms. "Hang on, hang on," He insisted. He got up from the table again and he went over to the synthetron and got a bottle of milk for the baby. Andros sat down and he started feeding Jack.

"Getting used to being a dad?" Karone asked.

Andros glanced at Karone before looking back at his son. "Yeah, I guess I am," he replied. He smiled and he kissed his son's forehead.

Later that day, Andros came out of the room and Karone giggled when she saw that his face was really white. "You okay?" She giggled.

"How could Ashley handle changing something that vile everyday?" He asked.

"She got used to it," she replied.

Karone giggled as Andros sat down. "Where's Jack now?" She asked.

"I finally got him to take his nap," he replied.

Karone kissed his cheek. "Ashley should be back in an hour," she informed. Andros shook his head.

"I called her at the school," he informed.

"What how?" She asked.

"I have ways."

Karone sat across from him. "I told her to go back into her cheerleading, I know she misses it," he informed.

"Andros…" she started.

"I want Ashley to have a life as a teenager too. I know teenaged years on Earth mean a lot to a person. I just can't take these chances she has away from her."

Karone smiled and she placed her hand over his. "You've got one kind soul," she commented.

"I have to make it up to her, after what I did," he answered.

"You know she has forgiven you for that."

"Why would she? I raped her."

"She knows that you feel so horrible about it. She knows that you're trying everything in your power to make it up to her."

Andros sighed and he pushed his hair out of his face. "I have to make it up to her somehow," he murmured.

**(Angel Grove High)**

Andros teleported down to the field and he walked onto the bleachers that were there and watched as Ashley grabbed her pompoms. "Okay everyone, let's try that cheer again," she instructed. A smile came across his face as he watched her.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

Ashley glanced up at the bleachers to see Andros there and a smile came across her face. "Okay let's get started," she told the girls. She stood in front of them and she started off with the cheer with the girls following her soon after.

Andros glanced at the ground for a second before looking at her again. He never saw Ashley so happy than at that very moment when she's with her cheerleading friends, doing what he knew she once loved to do in high school. He let out a sigh as he traced the scar that was on his face. Andros looked up and he saw Quantrons appear near the field. "Shit," he cursed. He jumped down from the bleachers and ran towards the Quantrons.

Ashley looked up when she saw Andros suddenly jump from the bleachers and she looked over to see the Quantrons. "I'll be right back," she told them. She dropped her pompoms and she ran towards their direction.

Andros did a flying side kick to a Quantron and watched as it hit the ground. He ducked when a Quantron struck at his head and he did a sweep kick, he stood up and did a back reverse kick to yet another Quantron. He grabbed one of the Quantrons by it's arm and threw it over his shoulder. "ANDROS!" Ashley shouted. She did a jump front kick to the Quantron that was aiming at his back. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Double team them."

"Couldn't agree with you more."

Andros grabbed Ashley by her waist, lifting her up in the air and she kicked a few Quantrons away. He set her down again and he leaned forward, having her roll over his back and she kicked another Quantron. Andros jumped over her back and he struck a few more down. Soon they retreated and Andros stood up, breathing heavily and he rubbed his aching wrist. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

He kissed her cheek. "You should get back to your friends, I'll be fine," he assured her. Ashley nodded before running back to the girls. Andros looked at his wrist where his tattoo was and he pulled his sleeve back. The tattoo was glowing bright red and it was very painful. "No…" he muttered. Andros glanced back at Ashley one last time before going back to the Megaship.


	20. Callback

Chapter 20: Callback

Andros sighed as he sat at the controls. The stinging sensation in his wrist finally went away the other day, but he knew why it was glowing and stinging in the first place. Dark Specter was trying to get his hold over him again. He had this feeling before, but Andros shook his head furiously at the thought. "Don't think of that," he muttered.

"Andros?" Karone called.

Andros looked up when Karone came onto the bridge. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a lot on my mind," he replied.

Karone walked over and she sat next to him. "You've been acting rather funny during the past few days," she commented.

"I'm fine, Karone, I just have a lot on my mind," he answered.

"Like what?"

"Just stuff, stuff I don't want to discuss with you! Now if you don't' mind I would like to be alone."

He got up from his chair and he left the bridge.

**(Simudeck)**

Andros sighed as he sat on the floor of the simudeck, just staring out into space. He ran his fingers through his hair and he tilted his head back. "Andros?" Ashley called. Andros let out a silent curse.

"What is with it with you people? When someone says they want to be alone they mean it!" He snapped.

Ashley bit her lip when he snapped at her. "What's wrong Andros? You've been acting funny since the Quantrons attacked…" she started.

"I'M FINE! I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE!" He shouted.

Ashley jumped back when his eyes flashed red. "Andros…" she trailed off. Andros rubbed his eyes and he let out a sigh.

"I'm fine Ashley," he repeated.

"Your'e not fine Andros! You're snapping at people and your eyes are glowing red!" She answered.

Andros sighed and he ran his fingers through his hair again. "It's a side aff…" he trailed off and he leaned back against the wall, holding his wrist in pain.

"Andros?" Ashley asked.

Andros slid to the floor and cried out in pain. "Andros!" She gasped. She ran over to him and she held onto his wrist, seeing the tattoo glowing a dark red. "Andros what's happening to you?" She asked.

"GO AWAY!" Andros shouted, shoving her away.

"GUYS!" She shouted.

Ashley grabbed onto Andros again just as TJ, Zhane, and Carlos ran in. "Something's wrong!" She told them with fear in her eyes.

"What happened?" TJ asked.

"I don't know, I was trying to get him to talk to me when this happened," she replied.

"Let's get him into the infirmary…" Zhane started.

"NO! GO AWAY!" Andros shouted.

He lifted his hand up and the red sparks left his hands and went straight to Carlos and Zhane, throwing them back against the wall. Andros glared at TJ and Ashley before throwing them back and running down the hall. "ANDROS!" Ashley shouted. She got up and went after him.

"Karone, we're going to need a sedative now," TJ instructed to Karone when she came in.

Karone nodded and she went to the infirmary while TJ ran after Ashley.

**(Equipment Room)**

Ashley ran into the equipment room and gasped to see Andros about go down one of the jump tubes. "NO!" She shouted. She ran over and she pushed him down.

"GET OFF ME!" Andros shouted.

"TJ WE'RE IN HERE!" Ashley shouted.

TJ ran in and Karone came in with the syringe. "Give it to me," TJ told her. He took the sedative from her and he put the needle into Andros's arm. "It should kick in soon," TJ told Ashley. Ashley nodded and she watched as the sedative started kicking in and he fell unconscious.

**(Infirmary: Two Hours Later)**

Ashley sighed as she stroked Andros's hair when he started to come to. "Hey there, you gave us quite a scare," she commented.

"What happened?" He asked.

Ashley sighed again and she held his hand. "You went totally berserk on us. You used your old powers and threw Carlos and Zhane up against the wall," she informed.

"Oh God! I didn't hurt them did I?" He asked.

"They have a few bruises on their backs, but they'll be okay," she replied.

Andros laid back and he closed his eyes as he placed his hands over his face. "Andros what's happening to you?" She asked.

"You don't want to know," he replied.

"I do want to know, I have to know. What's going on?" She asked.

Andros let out a sigh and he stared at the ceiling. "Dark Specter's calling for me," he replied. Andros held up his wrist. "He uses these tattoos for his most loyal servants. If some were to stray away, he'd use these to try to get us back," he explained.

"That's why it was glowing dark red?" She asked.

"No, that's why it was glowing bright red before…damn it…" he hissed when he realized what he said.

"Before? When did this happen before?"

"Yesterday…after the Quantrons attacked."

"Why didn't you say anything!?"

"I'm protecting you."

"You attacked us this morning Andros, that's not protecting us!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU LIKE I LOST THEM!"

Ashley stared at him in shock. "Them? Who's them?" She asked.

"Nothing, just go away," he replied.

"Andros…"

Andros turned his back to her. "Just go away and leave me alone," he muttered. When she knew he wasn't going to say anymore, she turned and walked away.

"Did he say anything?" Carlos asked when she came out.

Ashley looked at him. "Just that he's trying to protect us," she replied. She turned and she went into her room.

She sat down with Jack in her arms and she let out a sigh. "Who are these other people that your daddy lost? Who are these people?" She asked. Jack just held onto his mother's hand and let out a gurgle.


	21. Fear of Loss

Chapter 21: Fear of Loss

Ashley walked down the hall when she heard Jack gurgling and she went to Andros's quarters. She looked into the room to find Andros sitting on the floor with Jack laying on his back gurgling as he dangled a toy in front of him. Jack grabbed the toy and he started chewing on it. "I know I scared your mom the other day, but she just can't know what's going on with me. If I tell her, Dark Specter will be sure to kill her," he murmured.

Andros picked Jack up and he sat down on the bed. "Here can daddy show you something?" He asked. He set the baby down on the bed and he pulled back his sleeve. "See that? Daddy's in a lot of trouble, Jack, in a lot of trouble. Dark Specter uses this to call his servants back and I'm one of his servants. He'll stop at nothing until I'm back under his rule," he explained. Jack placed his hand on the still glowing tattoo. "I'm able to fight off, but I'm not sure for how long. The darker the tattoo gets, the more evil I become," he added.

Ashley leaned against the wall feeling her heart break with every word he said. She forced back her tears and she took a deep breath. She turned and she went into the room. "Why didn't you tell us?" She asked. Andros looked up.

"I couldn't…" he started.

"Why?"

The tears were showing in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell us what Dark Specter is doing to you?" She asked.

"Because the last person I told ended up dead," he replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I was eight, a year after Darkonda took me, before they brainwashed me. I escaped the Dark Fortress."

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros looked around frantically as he tried to find a way out. "FIND THE BOY!" He heard Ecliptor shout. Andros swallowed the lump in his throat as he ran to the console and he pushed the button he saw them use a few times. "STOP HIM!" Ecliptor shouted. Andros turned around when Quantrons came charging at him, but then he disappeared in a white light.**_

_**When Andros woke up, he found himself on a cot. "Easy, you got a bump on the head," a voice told him. Andros looked up when a woman walked over to him and cleaned the cut that was on his head.**_

"**_Where am I?" He asked._**

"**_You're on the planet Lorando. My husband found you in a field," she replied._**

_**Andros struggled to get up and he felt a sharp pain rush through his wrist. He looked down to see the tattoo on his wrist glowing. "I'm Quinn," the woman informed. Andros covered his wrist.**_

"**_Andros," he answered._**

**(End Flashback)**

"They took me in and they took care of me. I kept a cloth wrapped around my wrist so they wouldn't see the tattoo, so they wouldn't know who I'm being forced to serve," he explained. Ashley sat down on the bed and she held Jack while Andros was talking. "Everything was okay for a few weeks. I ended up telling them about the tattoo and they promised not to let anything happen to me," he started.

**(Flashback)**

_**Andros gathered some wood that they needed and he looked up when he heard noises coming from the trees. "No…" he whispered. Quinn and her husband, Jerod, came out holding out their blasters.**_

"**_Andros, you better get out of here," Quinn ordered._**

_**Andros stared at them. "GO!" Jerod shouted. But before he could even take a step, someone grabbed him from behind.**_

"**_NO!" Andros shouted._**

"**_You'll be returning with me, my prince," Ecliptor informed._**

_**Andros watched in horror when he saw the Quantrons kill Quinn and Jerod. "NO!" He shouted.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Ashley set Jack in the crib that was on the other side of Andros's room and she walked over to him, holding his hand. "I'm not losing you like I lost Quinn and Jerod," he insisted. She placed her fingers on his lips.

"You won't lose us," she assured him.

Andros stroked her face and he pressed his forehead against hers. "I have a confession to make," he murmured.

"What's that?" She asked.

Andros stroked her cheek and he just looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "I'm in love with you," he replied. Ashley smiled and she placed her hand on his chest. "I mean, before I was brought on this ship I thought I was in love with you before…" he started.

"But all you saw was a pretty face and a girl who's able to carry an heir," she finished.

"Yeah…and now that I know you…now I know that I'm in love with you. The whole funny feeling in the pit of in my stomach, where I can't stop thinking about you, the whole thing."

Ashley smiled. "I love you, Ashley," he told her. She sighed and she held his hands. Andros bit his lip, almost feared to know if she did or didn't feel the same way.

"I had the right reason to hate you. I hated you so much for what you did to me…" she started.

Andros felt his heart plummet to the pit of his stomach with those words. "For months I hated you. All the months I was pregnant with Jack I hated you. The way you stalked me, trying to take Jack from me," she explained. Andros wasn't liking the sound of this at all and he let her go. "During the past couple of months…" she started. Andros looked up at her. "I see you in my dreams. When you're gone more than ten minutes out of the day, I can't stop thinking about you. Your smile makes everything alright…" she trailed off. Ashley took a step closer to him. "I love you," she added. Andros's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah, I really do," she replied.

Ashley reached up and she stroked his face. Andros placed his hand over hers before leaning forward and kissing her deeply. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He picked her up and he set her down on her bed, but then Ashley pushed him back. "Wait, wait," she insisted.

"What?" He asked.

"We can't do this here."

"Um…why not?"

"The baby."

"What about him?"

"I just don't feel comfortable doing this with him in the room."

"What do you suggest?"

"My room."

Andros smiled as he helped her up and they went to her room.

**(Ashley's Room: A Few Hours Later)**

Ashley sighed as she placed her head on his chest, listening to his quickening heartbeat go back down to it's normal pace. She ran her hand over the scar that started at his left shoulder and ended at his right side. "War wound," he murmured. Ashley looked up at him with a quizzical look.

"War wound?" She asked.

"Yeah…" he trailed off.

Ashley kissed his shoulder and she held onto his hand. "I love you," she murmured.

"Ashley…" he started.

"Yeah."

Andros reached into his jacket that was laying by the bed and he pulled out a box. "I wanted to give this to you earlier, but we were kind of distracted," he commented. Ashley smiled as she opened the box to find a necklace in side.

"Andros…" she trailed off.

"I was told the gem was a rare gem from KO-35," he answered.

Ashley held the necklace with a smile. "And…well…I can't afford one of those rings that you Terrans use," he added. She gave him a quizzical look. "Ashley…after all this is over…will you marry me?" He asked. Ashley smiled through the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"Yes," she replied.

She hugged him tight with a smile. "Yes!" She repeated. Andros hugged her back and he kissed her shoulder. She pulled back and she handed him the necklace, sitting up, and she held the blankets to her chest. She turned her back to him and with her free hand she lifted her hair up and Andros placed the necklace around her neck. He kissed the back of her neck and she turned around in his arms and she kissed him deeply.


	22. Gone

Chapter 22: Gone

Andros looked over at Ashley's sleeping form and he ran his hand up and down her bare arm. He leaned forward and he kissed her neck. He slowly got up without waking her and he pulled on his uniform. He glanced at her sleeping form before leaving the room.

Andros made his way to the bridge. He walked over and he opened the door. "It is very late, Andros," DECA informed. Andros ignored her and he went over to the controls. He pushed a few buttons to open communication before walking over to the computers. "Communication channel is open," DECA informed. Andros walked back over to the main controls.

"Ecliptor," he called quietly.

Andros quickly kept quiet when he saw Darkonda. He turned communications off. "Damn it, DECA, teleport me there," he instructed.

"It is very dangerous, Andros," DECA answered.

"Ecliptor is like my father. I need to know where he is! Now teleport me over there!"

Andros disappeared in a white light.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Andros looked around when he appeared on the Dark Fortress. "Any sign of Demion?" Dark Specter asked.

"He's still on the ship with the Power Rangers, Dark Specter," Darkonda replied.

Andros listened closely. "I want him to be returned," Dark Specter demanded.

"Yes, Dark Specter," Darkonda answered.

"Do not fail me."

Andros closed his eyes and held his breath. "The perfect idea," Darkonda laughed. Andros looked around the corner and watched as an asteroid was sent to Earth.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley was pulling on her jacket as she ran onto the bridge when the alarms had gone off. "Where's Andros?" She asked.

"He has gone over on the Dark Fortress," DECA replied.

"No!" Ashley gasped.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Andros waited until Darkonda left the controls. He walked over to the console and looked at the asteroid that was heading to Earth. "Now to change it's course," he muttered. Andros turned his communicator on. "Andros to Rangers, come in," he called.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley ran over to the computers. "Andros?" She asked.

"It's me, I'm on the Dark Fortress," he replied.  
"You have to get out of there," Karone insisted.

"I'm changing the asteroid's course," Andros answered.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Andros looked down and put a few things into the computer. "Almost done," he murmured. However, he didn't see the figure in the doorway.

"Demion!" A voice snapped.

Andros looked up and Ecliptor stepped through the doorway. "Ecliptor…" he trailed off.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley held her breath when she heard what was going on. "No…" she whispered. Karone placed her hand on Ashley's shoulder, her heart pounding just as hard against her chest.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Andros saw that they had done something to Ecliptor, he was no longer the same. "What have they done to you?" He asked. He didn't see the Quantrons coming up behind him.

"The same that'll be done to you, my prince," Ecliptor replied.

The Quantrons grabbed onto Andros. "LET GO! ECLIPTOR DON'T!" He shouted. The communicator fell from his wrist.

**(Megaship)**

"ANDROS!" Ashley screamed. Karone held onto the console. The communication was turned off. "His signal is gone," Alpha informed. Ashley's knees felt weak and she ended up falling to the floor. TJ grabbed her before she fell.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Andros fought against the Quantrons. "LET GO OF ME!" He shouted. He got his arm loose as he grabbed a Quantron and threw it over his shoulder. "I have to get that asteroid away from Earth," he muttered. He then ran back towards the bridge. He pushed the button, closing the door. He picked up his communicator. "Rangers, come in, Rangers," he called.

**(Megaship)**

"Rangers come in, Rangers," they heard Andros call. Ashley stood up.

"Andros?" She asked.

"I don't have much time…I have to get this asteroid away from Earth," he informed.

"You have to get back here," Karone insisted.

"No, I need to do something right, Karone. This is the only way I can do something right!"

"Andros please!" Ashley called.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Andros looked up when he heard the door about to give away. "Ashley, you know what I want to say," he told her. He felt tears press against his eyes as he was just about finished. "They're coming and I can't stop them. I want you guys to know that if I'm back as Demion. It's not me, you know it's not me. Ashley, I love you and Jack more than anything in this universe," he explained. Then he turned off the communicator, throwing it to the floor. He looked up to see that the course was changed. "Got it," he murmured. He looked up when the door opened and Ecliptor came in with a bunch of Quantrons.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley saw that the asteroid had changed it's course. "I have to get to the Dark Fortress. DECA, send me there now," she ordered.

"Ashley you're not going anywhere," TJ insisted.

Ashley shoved him away. "I am and you can't stop me!" She snapped. She looked at DECA. "Get me over there!" She demanded. Before the others could stop her, she disappeared in a yellow light.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Ashley played with her necklace as she walked around the Dark Fortress. "_Will you marry me_?" His words went through her head. She feared of what happened to Andros as she made her way through the halls. She had a hand on her stomach, a habit she developed when she was pregnant with Jack. She stalled when she saw Andros's chair turn to the door. She bit her lip as she took this chance and she went into the room.

"Andros!" She called.

Her heart stopped in mid beat when Andros turned in his chair and looked at her. "Andros!" She gasped.

His hair was back in the dark brown look, his eyes were no longer warm and inviting, they were cold and hateful. There were machine implants on his face and his face was sort of pale. No expression was showing on his face. He was in his Demion uniform again and a silver cuff was around his left wrist, covering the tattoo on his wrist.

"Andros…what they done to you?" She asked. He just stared at her for another minute and then Ecliptor walked up behind him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm Demion," he answered.

"No…" she trailed off.

"Ecliptor…get her."

Ashley looked around when the Quantrons came at her. "ANDROS NO!" She shouted. Demion sat in his chair just watching as she tried to fight off the Quantrons. Ashley looked at Ecliptor. "You're going to pay for this!" She hissed. She then held up her morpher. "LET'S ROCKET!" She shouted. She morphed and she fought off the Quantrons. When she was able to fight enough of them off, she ran as fast as she could out of the room.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley made it back to the Megaship and she threw her helmet across the bridge and she fell to her knees. The others crowded around the Yellow Ranger and Karone sat next to her. "What happened?" She asked.

"He's gone…Andros is gone," Ashley sobbed.

Karone hugged her tight. "They brainwashed him…Dark Specter's won," she sobbed. She pulled back after a minute and she went to her quarters.


	23. Protection

Chapter 23: Protection

**(Ashley's Quarters)**

Ashley walked back and forth in her room with Jack in her arms. Jack was resting peacefully against her chest. "Ashley," Carlos called quietly. Ashley looked up at Carlos when he came in.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Carlos flinched slightly. "I wanted to talk to you," he replied.

"There's nothing to talk about," she answered.

She kissed the top of Jack's head. "Demion's going to be after my baby, he doesn't give a damn about me," she added.

"Ash…" Carlos started.

"No, Carlos. I've made up my mind."

Ashley looked down at her sleeping son. "I have to hide him before he's taken from me," she murmured.

**(Rebels' Hideout)**

Ashley sighed as she stood in front of Kinwon and Tykwa. "I don't know where else to hide him…" she trailed off.

"We understand, he'll be safe with us," Tykwa assured her.

Jack cooed and he held onto Ashley's shirt. She kissed her son's forehead and she swallowed the lump in her throat as she held onto her four-month-old son a little while longer. "He'll be safe," Kinwon reassured her. Ashley let out a shaky breath as she placed Jack into Tykwa's arms. As soon as the baby was placed into her arms, he started fussing, not recognizing the woman. Ashley fought back the tears as she turned and walked away.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley was sitting on her bed, holding one of Jack's outfits that she kept. Cassie came in and sat at the edge of her bed. "I've been thinking about the day Jack was born…" she murmured.

"Yeah?" Cassie asked.

Ashley sighed as she traced the design on the little jacket. "Laying there on the infirmary medical bed. Carlos sitting on the other side of the room and Karone trying to comfort me. I've never been so scared. While I was laying there I was thinking about my baby's future, was hoping that he'd be safe, but I knew he'd never be safe. But then he came and he was settled in my arms…" Ashley trailed off. A tear fell down her face. "What did I do to deserve this, Cassie? Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"No of course not," Cassie replied.

"Then what did I do? Why is this happening to me? I didn't ask for anything of this!"

"We don't ask for all the chaos that's thrown at us."

Ashley sighed as she looked at the little outfit in front of her again. "I've sent my baby away," she murmured sadly.

"But you did it to protect him," Cassie answered.

"Why do I feel like a bad mother then?"

Cassie hugged Ashley tight. "You're not a bad mother," she assured her.

"Why does it feel like that?" Ashley asked.

"Because he's not here," Cassie replied.

Cassie pulled back. "I have an idea. We need a break, how about we go to the Surf Spot and have an actual lunch?" She suggested. Ashley sighed as she got up and she set the little uniform into the empty crib. "You need a break Ash," Cassie pointed out.

"Alright fine," she answered.

She put a clip in her hair before nodding her head slowly.

**(Surf Spot)**

Ashley sat across from Karone when Adelle brought out their lunch. "I thought you guys fell off the edge of the earth," she commented. The Rangers quickly took their lunches and started eating. "Wherever you've been you sure brought an appetite," she added. They thanked Adelle before she walked away.

"The synthetron can never make a burger as good as Adelle's," Cassie commented.

Ashley smiled slightly before taking another bite. "Karone, have you talked to Zhane lately?" Ashley asked. Karone shrugged slightly.

"He's been busy with trying to get a plan ready to defeat Dark Specter," she replied.

Ashley nodded her head slowly and she sat back in her chair. Cassie and Carlos got up to get drinks and Ashley watched when Carlos wrapped his arm around Cassie's waist. She let out a sigh as she started picking at her food now. "Hey, Ash," Karone murmured. Ashley looked at her. "We're going to get Andros back, I promise," she assured her. Carlos and Cassie hurried back over to the table.

"We have to go," Cassie informed.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked.

"There's something not right, a group of people have arrived at a warehouse that was destroyed claiming they're the Power Rangers," Carlos replied.

They got up from the table and hurried out of the Surf Spot.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Demion walked onto the bridge and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, this will be fun to watch," he commented with a sneer.

**(Warehouse)**

Ashley cried out in pain when her double kicked her in the stomach. She fell to the ground and she held her stomach. "Who are you?" Karone demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough," the Red Ranger laughed.

The Rangers turned into their true forms. "We're the Psycho Rangers," The Red Ranger informed.

"We're faster than you," Psycho Black stated.

"Smarter than you," Psycho Blue put in.

"Stronger than you," Psycho Yellow commented.

"But we're evil," Psycho Pink finished.

Ashley tried fighting off Psycho Yellow when the Psycho Ranger grabbed her head and she started feeling a weird sensation go through her. "_Oh no! She's reading my mind!" _She thought. She tried hiding the secret of where she hid Jack when Zhane came and rescued them. The Psycho Rangers disappeared back to the Dark Fortress.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Demion looked over his shoulder when the Psycho Rangers returned. "So the Power Rangers have met my Psycho Rangers," he commented. He walked over at the Rangers. "Did you get their energies?" He asked.

"Yes," Psycho Red answered.

Demion stood in front of Psycho Yellow. "Did you get the location of the boy?" He asked.

"No, the connection was broken before I could get the information," she replied.

Demion glared at her. "When you go out to fight them again. You Psycho Yellow, just bring the Yellow Ranger to me. I want to know where my son is," he snapped.

"What makes you think she'll tell you?" Psycho Yellow asked.

"Don't question me! Just bring her to me!" He snapped.

"As you command," Psycho Yellow answered.


	24. Punished

Chapter 24: Punished

Ashley sighed as she sat on the front porch, looking out at the sunset. Carlos came out and he sat next to her. "I'm being punished, Carlos," she murmured.

"Why do you think you're being punished?" He asked.

Ashley sighed as she played with the necklace around her neck. "I fell in love with the man who raped me," she replied. She sniffed and wiped a stray tear from her face. "I gave my baby away…" she trailed off.

"Ashley…you gave Jack up to protect him," he insisted.

"My life is a soap opera, look at my life, Carlos!"

"Ashley…falling in love with Andros isn't a crime."

"No but handing my baby over to someone is!"

Ashley got up from the porch step. "I lost you to Cassie and I don't even know what I did to do that!" She added. Carlos sat there looking at her. "I loved you! I loved you so much…what did I do to lose you?" She asked.

"Ashley it wasn't you…it was me…" he started.

"Don't give me that bullshit Carlos!"

"But it's true!"

Carlos stood up. "I was just…so scared….I was so scared of the thought of having to play dad to someone else's kid. That scared the hell out of me," he explained. Carlos walked over and he held her hands. "I loved you too. Man I was one lovesick puppy. I was hoping we'd go all the way, like in one of those romantic movies you used to drag me to…" he trailed off. Ashley lowered her head. "Then all of a sudden Demion got you pregnant with Jack and my whole world fell down," he finished.

"Then you went behind my back and you cheated on Cassie!" She snapped.

"I didn't want that to happen either, it just happened."

Ashley let out a sob. "I want my life back, Carlos…I've gone from a normal teenager, to a Power Ranger, to a mom all in the same year…I want my life back…I can't do this anymore…" she sobbed. Carlos hugged her tight and she cried against him.

"Everything's going to be okay, I promise," he assured her.

He kissed the side of her head and he let out a sigh. "I promise," he repeated.

**(Megaship)**

That night, Ashley was sitting on the bridge looking at the necklace. She let out a heavy sigh and she rubbed her forehead. "Ashley," Cassie calle1d. Ashley looked over her shoulder to see her standing there with a nervous look on her face. She clasped the necklace around her neck again and she stood up.

"Yeah?" She answered.

Cassie bit her lip and she pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I…um…I wanted to apologize," she started. Cassie swallowed the lump in her throat. "I didn't want to hurt you…" she trailed off. Ashley smiled slightly. "I wanted you to know that it wasn't just Carlos who started the whole thing, I didn't even stop him and I'm so sorry," she apologized. Ashley stood in front of Cassie and she let out a sigh.

"You just take care of Carlos for me," she answered.

Cassie let out a small laugh and she wiped a tear from her face. "You know I will," she answered. Ashley smiled as she hugged her. Cassie hugged her back and she let out a sigh of relief.

Later that evening, Ashley and Cassie were sitting down eating dinner when Karone came in. Ashley saw the dark circles under the Red Ranger's eyes. "You okay?" She asked. Karone shrugged.

"Haven't been sleeping very well," she replied.

"Why don't you sit down?" Cassie suggested.

"Thanks."

Karone sat down and she let out a sigh. "Andros's shouts before the connection was broken keeps me up at night," she informed. Ashley placed a hand over hers.

"I know the feeling," she answered.

Karone pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I…I just…don't know what to do anymore," Karone commented. Ashley bit her lip.

"We defeat the Psycho Rangers and we bring Andros home," a voice answered.

The girls looked up to see Zhane standing there. "How do we know Andros is still in there?" She asked. Zhane stood behind Karone and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"If there's one thing I learned about your family, Karone, you're all strong-willed. Andros is still in there," he assured her.

Ashley stood up and she left the room.

She walked down the hall and she leaned against the wall. She played with the necklace around her neck while her other hand sat on her stomach. "I want him back…" she murmured. She bit her lip as she started down the hall to the jump tubes.

**(Equipment Room)**

Ashley ran up the stairs. "DECA, don't tell anyone where I've gone," she instructed. She jumped down her jump tube and went down to the planet below.

**(Planet Below)**

Ashley looked around and she let out a deep breath. "DEMION!" She shouted. She looked around. "DEMION!" She shouted again.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Demion stood on the bridge of his ship and an evil grin appeared on his face. "Perfect…" he cackled. Demion looked over his shoulder. "Psycho Yellow," he called. Psycho Yellow stood beside him. "You know what to do. Find out where that boy is," he instructed.

"As you command," Psycho Yellow answered.

**(The Planet Below)**

Ashley let out a shaky sigh. "DEMION I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" She shouted.

"Oh he hears you, Yellow Ranger. He's just sending the welcoming party," Psycho Yellow laughed.

"Oh, no!" Ashley gasped.

"Now, maybe we can get this settled the easiest way possible. Where's the kid?"

"I'll never tell you!"

"Too bad."

Ashley cried out in pain when Psycho Yellow's blast hit her in the stomach.

**(Megaship)**

Cassie walked onto the bridge. "Have you guys seen Ashley? I can't find her," she informed. Carlos shook his head.

"No, not since earlier this afternoon," he answered.

"You don't think Ashley…" TJ trailed off.

"DECA, where's Ashley?" Cassie asked.

The AI was silent and Cassie looked at the computer. "Her Galaxy Glider's gone," she informed.

"Let's get down there quick," Karone insisted.

**(Planet Below)**

Ashley rolled on the ground, her morpher out of reach. "Now, tell me, where's the kid?" She demanded. She grabbed Ashley by her throat, lifting her off the ground. Ashley gasped for air, her vision started going black.

"Andros…help me…" she trailed off.

She suddenly fell limp. "ASTRO AXE!" TJ shouted. He hit Psycho Yellow's arm, making the Psycho Ranger drop Ashley.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Andros watched as the Rangers started to defeat Psycho Yellow. He turned to Ecliptor. "Bring her back here, now," he ordered.

"As you command," Ecliptor answered.

**(Planet Below)**

Psycho Yellow disappeared and Karone was the first one to reach Ashley. "Ashley! Ashley can you hear me?" She asked. Ashley slowly started to come to.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Carlos asked.

Ashley sat up slowly and she rubbed her throat. "I wanted to challenge Demion," she answered. Karone helped her stand up and they went back to the Megaship.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley was laying in her bed, playing with the blankets. "Why did you want to challenge him?" Karone asked, sitting next to her. Ashley let out a sigh and she closed her eyes.

"I was hoping I could get through to him," she replied.

She reached up to play with her necklace, but she let out a gasp. "What?" Karone asked.

"My necklace…it's gone!" Ashley replied.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Psycho Yellow walked onto the bridge. "I didn't get the information you wanted," she informed. Demion had his back turned towards her. "But I did get this," she added. She opened her hand, revealing the necklace she had torn from Ashley's neck. Demion took the necklace and he stared at it, but then a sharp pain went through his head. He winced and he rubbed his forehead.


	25. Lost

Chapter 25: Lost

Ashley walked onto the bridge with a data pad in her hand. "There's a transmission from the rebels," DECA informed. Ashley set the data pad down.

"Main viewing screen," she answered.

Kinwon appeared on the screen and Ashley gasped when she saw him pretty beaten up. "Kinwon! What happened?" She asked.

"Demion and his group of Psycho Rangers attacked us," Kinwon replied.

Ashley felt her heart stop in mid beat. "They took your son," Kinwon informed. Ashley shook her head.

"No…" she trailed off.

Kinwon nodded his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Ashley," he answered.

"NO!" Ashley shouted, falling to her knees.

Cassie ran in and she saw Ashley on the floor in tears. "Ashley? What happened?" She asked. Ashley looked up at Cassie with a sob.

"The Psychos took my baby," she sobbed.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Demion smiled as he sat in his office with Jack in his arms. The baby was staring at his strategy board with the Power Rangers and the Dark Fortress. "You, my son, will become a great leader one day," he commented. Jack started whimpering and he pulled on Demion's shirt. He got up and he went to feed the baby.

**(Earth)**

Ashley sat in the park and she wiped the tears from her face, letting out a few sobs here and there. She wrapped her arms around herself and she stared into the water. She laid back on the docks and she closed her eyes. The dock bobbed up and down in the water, practically rocking her to sleep. She ended up falling asleep on the docks.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Demion let out a sigh when Jack just kept crying. "Ecliptor," he called. Ecliptor came into the room. "Give me something to calm this kid down," he snapped. Ecliptor had the baby open his mouth.

"My prince, he's teething," he informed.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" Demion demanded.

Jack grabbed the locket around Demin's neck and he started chewing on it. "Absolutely nothing," Ecliptor answered. Demion sighed as he undid the clasp to his locket and set the baby into the crib, letting him chew on it. "I've got someone to visit," he informed. Ecliptor nodded and watched as Demion disappeared.

**(Earth)**

Ashley woke up when she felt a gust of wind blow by her. "Who's there?" She called sitting up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Yellow Ranger," Demion commented.

Ashley spun around and she got into a guarding stance. "What do you want?" She asked. Demion took a few steps closer, making her back up until she was at the edge of the docks.

"I want you to die," he replied.

Before Ashley could react, Demion grabbed her by her throat and he lifted her off the ground. Ashley grabbed onto his wrist, gasping for air. "You won't meddle with my plans anymore!" He snapped. Ashley suddenly felt darkness starting to claim her. Colors were flashing before her eyes and then a white light came at her and then she lost consciousness.

Demion laughed evilly as he looked at the unconscious girl in his arms. He let her drop to the docks and he stood above her. "You gave me an heir, your purpose is finished," he informed. He then took his foot, pushed Ashley's side, and he watched as she fell into the lake. He then snapped his fingers and he disappeared.

"ASHLEY!" TJ shouted. The other Rangers had gotten the message from DECA that Ashley was in trouble and they were trying to make it there in time. They had seen Demion push an unconscious Ashley into the lake.

"Oh God!" Cassie gasped.

Carlos took off his over shirt and he dove into the lake to get her. As he swam through the water, he was able to see Ashley's figure through the muddy part of the water. He picked her up from the bottom of the lake and he swam to the surface. TJ, Cassie, and Karone were on the docks when Carlos broke the surface with Ashley in his arms. "Grab her," he told them. TJ and Karone grabbed Ashley by her arms and pulled her out of the water.

"She's not breathing," TJ informed.

Carlos pushed the others back and checked himself. "Carlos, when I count to three you breathe into her mouth," Karone instructed.

"Right," Carlos answered.

Karone started pushing against Ashley's chest. "One…two…three…breathe," she instructed. Carlos breathed into Ashley's mouth and they got no response. TJ wrapped his arm around Cassie's shoulders as they watched their two friends trying to save her.

"Come on, Ashley," Carlos murmured.

After what seemed like forever, they heard a gurgling sound coming from Ashley's throat. Carlos quickly turned Ashley onto her side and she spat out the water, coughing, and gasping for air. "Just back up and give her some room," Carlos instructed. After the shock passed, the sobs came. Carlos pulled Ashley into his arms and he sighed.

"I'm here, Ashley, I'm here," he murmured.

Ashley buried her head into his chest and she continued crying.

**(Megaship: That Night)**

Carlos walked into Ashley's room with a cup in his hands. "Here, drink this," he told her. Ashley sighed as she took the cup and she drank the warm liquid that it was holding. But then she nearly spat it out.

"Gross! What is that!?" She asked.

"Karone said it's something they used on KO-35 with people who had been through shock. It's supposed to help," he replied.

Ashley shuddered slightly and she set the cup down. "That's gross, ick," she gagged. Carlos laughed slightly and he sat on the edge of her bed.

"What you were expecting cocoa?" He asked.

"Not really."

Ashley sighed and she played with the blanket that was around her shoulders. "Listen…Ashley…when I saw Demion push you into that lake, I just…" he trailed off. Ashley bit her lip and she lowered her head slightly. "I thought I was going to lose you," he added.

"You have Cassie remember? If I recall, Cassie's your girlfriend," she muttered.

"All of a sudden I should just stop caring about you?"

Ashley let out a sob. "The last person who cared about me tried to kill me today," she replied.

"What do you want Ash?" He asked.

"What do I want?! Oh my God!"

She laid down and she stared at the ceiling. "I want to wake up in Andros's arms again," she told him. She bit her lip and she closed her eyes. "I want Jack to be back in his crib…" she trailed off when sleep took hold of her. Carlos sighed, he purposely left out the part that it was a narcotic. He pulled the blanket from her shoulders and he wrapped it around her. He kissed her forehead as he got up and he left the room, leaving Ashley alone to sleep.


	26. Saving Jack

Chapter 26: Saving Jack

A few days later, Ashley woke up and she went to the bridge. "DECA, show me a map of the Dark Fortress," she instructed. DECA had a map of the Dark Fortress appear on the screen. Ashley sighed as she put a few things into the computer. "DECA, show me the entrance to the Dark Fortress," she instructed.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Ashley," DECA answered.

"I want my baby back, so show me the entrance!" She snapped.

DECA remained silent and a part of the Dark Fortress started flashing. Ashley nodded as she grabbed her morpher and she ran out of the bridge.

She ran into the equipment room and to the jump tubes. "DECA, you don't know where I've gone, understood?" She ordered. She strapped her morpher on her wrist and she jumped down her jump tube.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Ashley bit her lip as she walked through the familiar halls of the Dark Fortress. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she remembered the last time she saw the Dark Fortress. She bit back a gasp when she saw the Psycho Rangers and she hid behind a wall. "Psycho Yellow, I want you to annihilate the Yellow Ranger," Demion ordered.

"Gladly," Psycho Yellow answered.

Ashley watched as he walked back and forth in front of the Psychos. "Now listen here, Psycho Red, you attack the Red Ranger and only her! Don't you go around and try killing the other Rangers like you did before," he instructed.

"As you command," Psycho Red answered.

Ashley quietly made it by the bridge and she took out her scanner to find the room they put Jack in. She found Jack's signal and she went to the room. She bit her lip when she saw that it was locked. "No!" She gasped. She pushed on the door, hoping that it would budge, but it wouldn't. She looked at the keypad that was next to the door and she took out her Star Slinger. She fired and blasted the keypad off and the door opened. She knew they heard that and they'd be at this room like flies.

She ran into the room and found a crib in the corner of the room. Ashley hurried over to the crib and she saw Jack. "Oh…Jack!" She murmured. She picked the sleeping baby up and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, I knew it'd only be a matter of time before you made it back here," Demion commented.

Ashley held Jack close to her and she glared at Demion. "You stay away. STAY AWAY FROM US!" She shouted. The Psycho Rangers stood behind Demion.

"Psycho Yellow…" Demion started.

"Already on it," she answered.

Ashley bit her lip as she looked down at the crying infant in her arms. "DECA, teleport Jack out of here now!" She ordered. Demion watched as the baby disappeared in a white light.

"NO!" He shouted.

Ashley rolled out of the way when Psycho Yellow threw a punch at her. Demion nodded to Psycho Black and Psycho Blue. Soon, Ashley was surrounded by the Psychos and they had her pinned. "Destroy her," Demion ordered. Ashley watched as he turned and walked away.

"ANDROS DON'T DO THIS!" She shouted.

Hearing that name made Demion's head ache. She watched when crimson sparks flew out of the machine implants and he fell to the floor. "ANDROS!" Ashley shouted. Demion glared at Ashley and stood up from the floor.

"Leave us," he ordered.

"What?" Psycho Yellow asked in disbelief.

"I said leave us!" Demion snapped.

The Psychos let Ashley go and left the room. Demion waited for them to go before he stood right in front of Ashley. "Get out," he told her. Ashley gave him a quizzical look.

"What?" She asked.

Demion grabbed her arms. "Ash, it's me," he answered. Ashley stared at him in disbelief.

"Andros?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"But…"

"I don't have much time. Dark Specter's hold on me is very strong and I won't last long. That's why you have to get out of here."

"I don't want to leave without you…"

"You'll always have me. I'm always there, but you just can't always see me."

Ashley bit her lip. "This is yours," he told her. He took out the necklace that had been ripped from her neck two months ago. Andros placed it in her hands. "Ashley, Demion's too powerful. Don't be so sure that I'm coming back," he told her.

"Don't you talk that way," she answered.

"I'm warning you now that I might not come back alive. I love you and I want you to raise our son."

"I don't want to leave you…"

"Ashley if you care about me at all you'd go!"

Ashley knew she was running out of time. She placed her hands on his face and she kissed him. Andros kissed her back before letting her go. "Andros…" she started. Andros then practically pushed her out the door. Ashley then ran to the main hanger. "GALAXY GLIDER HANG TEN!" She shouted. She pulled her helmet back on and she jumped onto her Galaxy Glider. Andros stood in the doorway of the hanger, but then the same stinging sensation went through his head.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley walked onto the bridge with her helmet under her arm. "Ashley, are you okay?" Cassie asked. Ashley didn't answer and she set her helmet down on the console. She put a few things into the computer and Demion's image appeared on the screen.

"What are you doing?" TJ asked.

"I'm doing something," she replied.

She put in a couple more things into the computer and the image became translucent, but there was part of his head that was flashing. "He's here," she informed.

"What?" Karone asked.

Ashley pointed to the screen. "Andros is there," she informed. She let out a sigh and she pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "I'm going to have Jack have his father back," she told them. She turned and walked off the bridge.

**(Ashley's Room)**

Ashley smiled as she de-morphed and she walked over to Jack's crib. "Hey, baby," she murmured. She picked her son up and she kissed his forehead. Jack gurgled and he placed his hands on Ashley's face. "What is that!? Is that a tooth!?" She gasped. The baby giggled at his mother's tone. Ashley smiled as she looked into Jack's mouth. "Oh my gosh! It is!" She gasped. She kissed his forehead with a smile. "You're growing bigger everyday," she commented. She saw that the stripes in her son's hair was starting to get a little darker, almost the same shade as Andros's.

That night, Karone looked into Ashley's room to check on her when she saw the baby curled up against Ashley's chest on the bed. She smiled slightly as she closed the door and left them alone.


	27. Near the End

Chapter 27: Near the End

After the Rangers finally defeated the Psycho Rangers, things started to look up, even though Ashley was missing Andros more and more everyday. Jack was starting to talk a little bit, saying his first word, which was 'mama'. That was the proudest day of Ashley's life.

One morning, Ashley was taking a shower while Zhane was feeding Jack. Karone came in and she spat out her juice. "Hey, Karone," Zhane greeted.

"Hey," she answered.

She started giggling behind her hand. "Babe, I have a question…" she started.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Who's feeding who?"

Zhane looked at himself and then at the baby. "I think it's about fifty-fifty here," he replied. Ashley came in and she burst out laughing when she saw the sight.

"I said to feed my baby," she giggled.

"Yeah, not play food fight with the baby," Karone put in.

"Hey, your kid knows how to fling a spoon at someone," Zhane insisted.

"Zhane…he's only eight months old, he doesn't know how to hold a spoon yet," Ashley commented.

Jack gurgled and he banged his hands on the tray. "Come on, blob monster, you need a bath," Ashley commented. The baby laughed and Ashley carried him back to her quarters. Karone looked at Zhane and she just kept giggling.

"Ha, ha, keep laughing," he muttered.

"Take a shower."

"Good idea."

Karone went to get something from the synthetron when he suddenly picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "What are you doing!?" She asked.

"Taking you with me," he replied.

Karone laughed as Zhane walked down the hall towards his quarters with her over his shoulder.

**(Ashley's Quarters)**

Ashley was buttoning Jack's sleeper up for his nap when Cassie came in. "Heard about Zhane's little lesson about feeding babies," she commented. Ashley giggled.

"Yeah, Zhane learned the hard way that eight-month-old babies can't feed themselves yet," she answered.

Cassie laughed. "So how is the little guy doing?" Cassie asked. Ashley picked him up with a smile.

"Take a look yourself," she replied.

Cassie walked over and she held Jack's hand. "He's strong," she commented.

"He's looks like his father," Ashley answered.

"Well that's a good thing," Cassie pointed out.

"Sometimes."

Ashley set Jack into his crib and she turned the mobile on. "Sometimes?" Cassie asked. Ashley nodded her head slowly.

"Sometimes I wished he didn't look so much like Andros, that way I don't have to think about him," she replied.

Ashley let out a heavy sigh. "Sometimes I spend my days trying not think about him, but I can't get him out of my head," she added.

"You want him in your head, Andros belongs in your head," Cassie pointed out.

"Not when I can have him, when he's right there and I can save him!"

"Ashley the chance of getting Andros back alive is…"

"Don't you dare give me the odds, Cassie, don't you dare."

Ashley looked into the crib to see that Jack was asleep. "Can you do me a favor and just leave?" She asked.

"Ashley…" Cassie started.

"I want to be alone Cassie."

Cassie sighed and she nodded her head slowly. "Okay," she answered. Cassie left the room and Ashley sat on her bed.

When the doors closed behind Cassie, she suddenly heard Ashley let out a sob. "Oh…Ashley…" she murmured. Tears pressed against her eyes before she walked down the hall towards her quarters.

**(Two Days Later)**

Ashley was asleep in her bed when she started having a strange dream.

**(Ashley's Dream)**

_**Ashley looked around to find herself in a cave of some sort. "Hello?" She called. She bit her lip as she felt around in the dark. She heard something and she spun around. "Hello is anyone there?" She asked.**_

"**_Behind you," Andros replied._**

_**Ashley spun around and she saw that a spot was lit up and Andros stood there. "Andros!" She gasped.**_

"**_Yeah, it's me," he replied._**

_**Ashley ran over and she threw her arms around him. Andros hugged her back and he lifted her off the ground slightly. "I've missed you so much," she told him.**_

"**_Listen to me, Ashley, I don't have much time," he answered._**

_**Ashley pulled back. "I'm contacting you through your dreams, since I know that's the only way I can contact you," he told her. Ashley held onto his hands.**_

"**_What is so important?" She asked._**

"**_Dark Specter's calling all his evil allies together and they're going to take over the Universe."_**

"**_No!"_**

_**Andros let out a heavy sigh. "I'm also here to tell you not to save me," he added. Ashley stared at him in disbelief.**_

"**_Not to save you?" She asked._**

"**_Yes, I don't want you saving me."_**

"**_But…"_**

"**_Ashley, Demion's too strong you won't be able to break the barrier like you did before. Dark Specter found out that I came back and he had Darkonda put more of his power on Demion and now it's next to impossible to break the barrier."_**

_**Ashley felt a lump form in her throat. "Don't save me, Ashley, there's no point," he told her. She looked at him.**_

"**_Don't tell me that I'm going to lose you forever, don't," she insisted._**

_**Andros reached up and he touched her face. "I was never gone and I never will be gone," he answered. He pressed his forehead against hers. "Just raise our son," he added. Ashley let out a sob and she hugged him tight. "I love you so much," he added.**_

"**_I love you too," she answered._**

_**Everything started to get fuzzy and then Ashley couldn't feel Andros's arms around her anymore.**_

**(End Dream)**

Ashley woke up and she felt the tears on her face. She sat up and she wiped them away. Jack gurgled from inside his crib and Ashley got up. She walked over and she picked her son up. "Hey, baby," she murmured. She kissed his forehead and left the room to feed him.


	28. End of an Adventure

Chapter 28: End of an Adventure

Ashley sighed as she walked around the rubble on Earth. She sat next to Karone and she lowered her head slightly. "Karone, I have something to tell you," she informed. Karone looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

Ashley bit her lip. "A few weeks ago, Andros came to me in a dream…" she started.

"You already told us, he told us that this was going to happen," Karone answered.

"No there's more."

Karone glanced at Ashley. "Andros doesn't want to be saved," she informed.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Andros says it's not worth it," Ashley replied.

"Why would he say that?"

"Think about it, Karone."

Karone placed her head in her hands and she let out a small sob. Ashley hugged her tight and she let out a sigh.

**(Destruction)**

Ashley walked over to Karone and she placed her hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" She asked. Karone sighed and she rubbed her forehead.

"My brother can't be saved and my boyfriend's gone to try to save him anyways, how do you think I feel?" She asked.

"Karone…" Ashley started.

"Hey, we should get going," TJ stated.

Ashley nodded and they started heading towards the crowd to do something about Demion. "Power Rangers, you're cowards! You would sacrifice this whole planet? I'll ask one last time. Where are the Rangers?" Demion demanded. Everyone was silent.

"Apparently they're going to keep them hidden from you," Ecliptor informed.

"As you wish. Let the destruction of Earth begin…" Demion started.

"WAIT!" A voice shouted.

Ashley watched as Bulk stepped out claiming he was the Blue Ranger. Soon after he claimed he was a Ranger, everyone started claiming that they were the Power Rangers. "I can't believe this!" She gasped. Carlos placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on," he told her.

Ashley nodded and he helped her up the stairs to the rooftop to one of the buildings. "Fine then, destroy them all!" Demion instructed. They watched as the Quantrons started attacking the people.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Carlos shouted.

"We are the Power Rangers," TJ put in.

Ashley looked from one face to another seeing the shocked expressions on their faces. "Ready?" TJ asked.

"LET'S ROCKET!" They shouted.

They morphed and got in a guarding stance. "You've gone too far, Demion," Karone informed.

Demion walked back and forth in his spot watching as the Power Rangers started fighting his Quantrons. "Let's get back to the ship," Ecliptor stated. They both disappeared back onto the Dark Fortress.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Demion was in his office when he suddenly heard an alarm go off. "An alarm in the main core room, get in there!" Ecliptor ordered. He stood up to see what was going on when he suddenly saw the Silver Ranger lock Ecliptor out of the room.

"_The Silver Ranger…_" he thought.

He grabbed his sword and he hid behind a wall. After hearing Zhane say he wouldn't destroy Zordon, he came out. "How about if I destroy you?" He suggested. He held his sword up. Zhane looked up.

"Andros…" he trailed off.

Zhane stood up. "Andros, you have got to stop this. Try to remember, I'm your friend…" Zhane started. Demion glared at him, throwing a blast at him.

"Victory is at my fingertips. You can't stop me," Demion answered.

"Andros…please…listen," Zhane insisted.

Demion then raised his sword and went to bring it down on Zhane when he held his up his Super Silverizer. "SUPER SILVERIZER! SABER MODE!" He shouted. Demion kept attacking Zhane, but the Silver Ranger kept blocking his attacks. Demion grabbed onto Zhane and threw him through a screen, making him hit the floor hard. "Andros no!" Zhane called out. Demion held up his saber.

"Goodbye Silver Ranger," he answered.

Demion threw a blast at Zhane, but Zhane held up his Super Silverizer and the blast went back at Demion, hitting him in the chest. He fell to his knees, but then he fell onto his back. Then Demion's world went black.

**(Earth)**

Ashley threw a Quantron over her shoulder, but then one kicked her in the back. "ASHLEY!" Carlos shouted. Ashley fell to the ground and she looked over her shoulder to see a Quantron raising it's weapon to kill her. They heard a blast and looked up to see a gold light coming their way. She looked down at herself when the gold light hit her and watched as she de-morphed.

"We won…" Ashley trailed off.

Cassie helped her stand up and hugged her. "WE WON!" Cassie exclaimed. They looked up when the Dark Fortress landed, but instead of an army of Quantrons swarming the planet, Zhane came out with a limp body over his shoulder. He had a guilty look on his face as he stood in front of Ashley and Karone, setting the body down, revealing it to be Demion.

"I tried…" he trailed off.

Karone hugged Zhane with tears falling down her face. Ashley pulled her wrist out of Cassie's grasp and she kneeled besides Demion's still form. She reached out and she stroked his face. She then lowered her head and she let out a sob. She wrapped her arm around her stomach, her other hand on Demion's chest, and she lowered her head as she cried. Karone let Zhane go and watched as some of Ashley's tears fell onto Demion's face. "Ashley…" Karone trailed off.

Ashley lifted her head and she looked at Demion and she saw the machine implants start disappearing on his face. His dark brown hair getting the blonde streaks back, and color was coming back into his face. Even the Demion uniform disappeared, going back to his Space Uniform.

"Andros?" She asked in disbelief.

Andros opened his eyes and he saw everyone staring at him. He had a quizzical look on his face, but then he looked at Ashley, before slowly sitting up. "I thought I told you not to try?" He asked. Ashley just sat there in disbelief. A smile came across his face as he pulled her into a hug. Ashley hugged him back and she let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," she told him.

Andros sighed as he hugged her tight. The other Rangers surrounded them in a matter of seconds, welcoming Andros back.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley smiled as she held onto Andros's hand, leading him down the hall towards her quarters. "When Zhane got off the ship, he had ordered DECA to go somewhere safe until we contacted her," she informed.

"Smart move," he answered.

Ashley put in the code for her room before going in. Jack was standing up in his crib, his hands on the railing of his bed. "Mama," he called. Ashley smiled as she picked Jack up.

"Here he is," she announced.

Andros smiled as he held Jack's hand. "Hey, Jack, remember me?" He asked. The baby gurgled and he gripped Andros's finger. "Can I…" he trailed off.

"Of course," Ashley replied.

Andros took Jack into his arms and he let out a sigh. "Well, we didn't get off on a good start. So how about we start over?" He suggested.

"Da," was Jack's answer.

Andros chuckled and he kissed Jack's forehead. Ashley watched as Andros lifted Jack up in the air. "Now you have a future," he commented.

"As do we," she answered.

He set Jack into his playpen and he looked at Ashley. "Do we now?" He asked. Ashley smiled as she held his hands.

"If you still want that future," she replied.

Andros smiled as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Always," he murmured. Ashley smiled and he kissed her deeply.


	29. Like a Fairy Tale

Chapter 29: Like a Fairy Tale

Ashley sat down at the table and watched as Andros goofed off on the dance floor with Zhane and some of the other guys. "Look at that smile," Cassie commented. Ashley laughed slightly and she looked at the ring on her finger.

"I knew Andros was the one, took me forever, but I knew I found myself a winner," Ashley answered.

She watched as three-year-old Jack ran out on the dance floor. "DADDY!" He shouted. Ashley smiled as she pushed her hair out of her face as Andros picked Jack up, setting him on his shoulders.

"I'm so glad I found a winner," she added.

"We're all happy for you, Ash," Cassie put in.

Ashley smiled and she looked at Cassie. "Oh and I'm also pregnant," she added. Cassie gasped and she hugged her.

"Have you told Andros yet?" She asked.

"Not yet, I just found out yesterday," Ashley replied.

Cassie pulled back. "Here's an idea, why don't you go tell him now?" She suggested. Ashley looked over to see Andros put Jack down on the floor.

"Good he put Jack down, I wasn't going to tell him with Jack on his shoulders," Ashley answered.

Cassie laughed and she pushed Ashley to the dance floor. "Go tell him!" She laughed. Ashley got up and she walked over to Andros.

"Hey what's going on?" Carlos asked.

"Sh, watch," Cassie replied.

Carlos sat next to Cassie and watched as Ashley whispered something into Andros's ear. Andros seemed to be in shock for a second. He saw the shocked expression turn into a smile before he picked Ashley and spun her around.

Ashley smiled and she held onto Andros's hands once he set her down. "I love you," he murmured. Ashley kissed him briefly before answering.

"I love you too," she answered.

**(Seven Months Later)**

Ashley was laying back against the pillows of her bed when she heard the door open. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Andros told her. Ashley shook her head slightly.

"I was just dozing," she answered.

He sat on the edge of her bed and she held his hand. "How does our baby look?" She asked.

"She's beautiful," he replied.

Ashley smiled and she let out a sigh. "Where's Jack?" She asked.

"I had Karone take him home, the poor kid fell asleep while waiting," he replied.

"Poor thing," she murmured.

He kissed her forehead. "You were incredible," he commented. Ashley smiled and she held his hand.

"Well I certainly hope so, speaking I've done this once before," she answered.

Andros ran circles over the palm of her hand. "She needs a name," he commented. Ashley laid back and she closed her eyes.

"I've always liked the name Amber," she answered.

He smiled and he kissed the top of her hand. "Amber, I like it," he murmured. Ashley smiled and then Andros laid down with his head on her shoulder. Ashley wrapped her arms around him and she kissed the top of his head.

"I love you," she murmured.

Andros kissed her fingers and he smiled. "I love you too," he answered. They ended up falling asleep like that, knowing that when they woke up, they'd be facing the future together with their kids.

**Preview to the Next Story**

_**Conner did a jump front kick to one of the soldiers when he suddenly became surrounded. "I get really sick of this game," he commented.**_

"**_PANTHER DAGGERS!" Kira shouted._**

"**_HAWK STAFF!" Conner shouted._**

_**They blasted the soldiers away and Conner glanced at Kira. "I knew I could count on you to show up," he commented.**_

"**_Always, now let's go kick some mutant ass," Kira answered._**

"**_Right behind you."_**

**Title: Never Left Alone Part II**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama and Action/Adventure**

**This Story is due: April 6, 2007**


End file.
